


The Adventures of Having the Football Teams Baby

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordon, The Heroes of Olympus-Rick Riordon
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Alpha Luke, Alpha Percy, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe-Football Team, Alternative Universe-High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Attempted manipulation, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Cravings, Crying, Cuddling and Snuggling, Double Penetration, Drama, Emotional Episodes, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Massages, Masturbation, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Nico, Orgy, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Percy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Fights, nico has a lot of sex with a lot of people alot of times, possessive Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really this is what he got for letting luke convince him in a over emotional state to have sex with him, Percy and oh yeah, the rest of the football team as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah at first i had the idea for just having a smut fic where nico has a orgy with his schools football team but then the alpha beta omega dynamics kicked in and then this whole story kinda just came from no where. On the bright side, I have a pretty clear view of where this is going. Though I'm still not completely sure who Nico will end up with in the end..basically the two options are Luke or Percy, so you can tell me throughout the story who you would want him with in the comments but you can also leave arguments of why he should with someone else.
> 
> So no sex in this chapter, it takes place after the orgy happened and Nico finds out he was actually a Omega and that he's pregnant, but the orgy WILL be in the future chapters as a flashback because Nico uses it as a masturbation tool a lot.

"Nico where you aware that you're a Omega?"

Nico blinked up at the doctor in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Where you aware that you're a Omega, Mr. di Angelo?" the doctor repeated patiently, sending him a apologetic smile.

Nico shook his head. "I...No, I..I cant be. I'm a beta. My parents were beta's. Both of my sisters are beta's...that's...isn't that impossible?"

The doctor shook his head. "Its true that its very rare, a Omega or a Alpha being born to a full Beta family, but its not impossible. It happens, your proof." and gave him a even bigger smile, like Nico should be proud that he was a Omega after getting his ass rammed by the entire football team. Repeatedly. No wonder Luke had almost knotted him. He had known, somehow he had sensed what even Nico couldn't himself.

"Does that...does that mean..." he trailed off, unable to form the words.

"That your pregnant?" the Dr. Chase finished for him.

Nico nodded.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you are. Two months along, congratulations are in order I assume...or are they?" he watched Nico for a long moment, catching up on his vulnerable and emotional state, the red and burning eyes, the shaking hands, the lump in his throat, the cold rock feeling in the bit of his stomach.

"Alright then," he said finally when Nico didn't answer him. "I'll write some prescriptions and send them over to your pharmacy and you and your parents can pick them up later."

"I live with my sisters," he said softly, looking at the white tiled floor. "My parents are dead."

"Oh." the doctor frowned at him, his wrinkles forwarding with his eyebrows. "Forgive me for asking but...are you sure you'll be well taken care of at home?"

"My sisters twenty two. She's very capable." She was gonna kill him. Bianca was literally gonna kill him for getting pregnant. She would keep the kid and then bury him in the back yard after it was all done with. Just to teach him a lesson. And then bring him back to life so he would know the lesson.

"Of course, I didnt mean to offend-" the doctor began, looking embarrassed. Nico quickly waved him off though, his face going a little red, he didn't want anyone else feeling as bad as he did at that moment. This...this was the worst day of his life. Jesus, this is what he got for being a over emotional, easily manipulated, attention seeking little slut. It was his own fault though and okay maybe it was a bit Luke's fault for being the one who lured him into the shower room, but it was mostly his own for going. Luke hadn't forced him to do it, he had wanted too.

It wasn't the babies fault, he couldn't be mad at it. Only at himself.

"No, sir, its alright. I und-understand your concer-concern b-but I'll be a-a-a-alright." he stuttered out, fighting the sobs that threatened to erupt from his throat. The doctor reached out a large strong hand, as if to put it on Nico's shoulder but the Omega slipped under his arm and walked quickly out of the doctors office, all the way to the waiting room where Hazel looked up at him with a timid smile that quickly dropped.

"Nico whats wrong?" she whispered, getting up and holding him by his arm. He felt ashamed at her touch, he didn't deserve her affection, she would be ashamed of him if she knew. Or was that the hormones talking? God, he didn't even know right now, he couldn't be sure of anything.

"Take me home," he whispered, hands over his eyes. "Please."

...

He locked himself in his room when he got home. Bianca wasn't home for work when they returned , thank god, or she would have broke down his door and demanded what was wrong. but she was home now, and in the silence of his room, he could hear his sisters talking in the living room of their small house in voices that started out whispered and hushed and built up to the occasional yell before one girl talked the other one down. Eventually he heard two pairs of hurried footsteps and their was a loud, demanding knock on his door.

"I know you're awake," his sister said sternly in her best 'mother' voice. "Open up. Now."

He decided not to answer, wanting to call her bluff and seeing if she would just leave him alone. Just for a little while longer. Please.

"I mean it," she said without a moments hesitation. "I'm your legal guardian, don't make me call your doctor!"

She would be more furious with him if she had to find out from some stranger. He forced himself to get up and walk across the room, unlocking the door and taking a few quick steps back so the door wouldn't accidentally hit his stomach. Which was the exact moment that he realized he really did care about what happened to his baby. His baby. It sounded so nice. So sweet. So...right. It was also the exact moment he mentally accepted the fact he was a Omega, which would lead to many problems to him in the future. Not that he knew it at the time.

"Whats this all about?" She demanded.

"I'm a Omega,"

His sisters stared at him.

"And I'm pregnant."

The water bottle in Bianca's hand went tumbling threw the air before landing on his carpet, effectively soaking it into a soggy dark blue.

"What?" Bianca asked, eyes the size of saucers, he flinched away from her and took a step back though she hadn't made a single movement besides her lips. "I...what?"

Nico immediately teared up, which definitely wasn't normal for him, his hands clasped under his chin and he looked up at his big sister, who was looking at him as if she had never really seen him correctly before. Which was true, really, she had always looked at him with a sense of comfort, thinking that he could be protected by pregnancy and knotting and Alpha's and Beta's trying to claim him all the time. Teen Pregnancy wasn't very uncommon when it came to Omega's but...she had never thought it would happen to her brother. She had never wanted it to happen to her brother. She had always thought that he being a beta was her and the universe joining forces in a deal to protect her sweet baby brother and now had the horrible realization that the universe wasn't one to hold up to their end of the bargain.

The look on her brothers face broke her heart. He looked so scared of her, like he was expecting Bianca to swipe out at any moment and hit him, or yell at him. Her shocked silence went on for even longer, her eyes not leaving the lock she had her brothers gaze in. He felt Hazel move behind her, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder, bringing her into better focus. She shook her head in a attempt to gather her thoughts, Nico's eyes widened and he took a step away from her, a whimper escaping his mouth.

She didn't know what to say to him. Was she upset he was pregnant? Obviously. But was she upset with him? No...no, not really, he had thought he was a Beta just like everyone else. She knew he wouldn't have done whatever it was he had done to get pregnant if he had known there was a possibility, or at least he would have used protection.

He was her baby brother, and he needed her to show him support in his time of need.

"Okay." She sighed, trying to calm her racing heart. "Okay." she repeated herself. "We'll figure this out...okay?"

"Okay." Nico whispered, tears starting their way down his blotchy and flushed face, she stepped forward and wiped them off of his cheeks.

"Everything will be alright," she promised in a whisper, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll make sure of it."

...

Two hours later he had been tucked into bed for the first time in years, after his sister had made him sit and calm down with a cup full of Peppermint tea and made him eat some cheese pizza she had bought on her way home from work. He found he could not sleep though, all he could think about was that day, the day when Jupiter High's football team decided to have fun with their water boy in the showers.

...

Nico did not want to be the football teams water boy. It, in fact, was the last thing he wanted to do.

Handing out water and cleaning up the locker room for a bunch of sweaty guys who were twice his height with perfect biceps, pecs and shoulders who fucked around like that was their competitive sport? No, thank you.

The exception, just maybe, would be Percy Jackson, who Nico may or may not have had a crush on.

But no, he was annoying too.

fucking leaving the equipment in the weight room all fucking sweaty so Nico would have to wipe them down.

And always leaving his broken deodorant sticks on the benches.

And leaving the shower on so he had to get wet while he turned them off.

And always, fucking always, leaving his soaking wet towels on the god damn floor.

And it wasn't just Jackson, oh no, it was all those stupid attractive assholes who were on the fucking football team.

But you see, Nico had to do some service to the school or extra curricular bullshit to get out of this shit hole of a school and because nobody else wanted to do it, of course it was the only thing left for him to fucking do.

He hated his classmates for taking all the good shit first.

And his sisters for not warning him about that stupid crap.

It was his sophomore year, and it was football season, and he had already done that fucking job in his freshman year. But no one else wanted it. So of course he had to do it again until all the hours were completed. And sometimes Hedge didn't even sign his sheet because apparently he 'annoyed him' and that was his punishment for being annoying. More hours. So basically he just gave Nico more reason and time to 'annoy him'. Very smart.

Nico was very little, but he had a lot of rage deep down when it came to being the god damn fucking water boy.

And, AND he had to go to all the games, both the home games and the away ones.

Fuck. His. Life.

Today? Today was not his day. He hated today. Today was the worst day of his life. And he didn't know why, not at all. It seemed he just woke up that morning and decided he was tired of the whole damn world. He refused to eat breakfast. He refused to let his sisters drive him to school so he walked. He refused to listen in class. He skipped lunch all together.

It was national don't-fuck-with-Nico day.

But of course, the football team was the football team so they went ahead and fucked with Nico anyways, even though he had every single class with at least one of them and should have seen how pissed off he was. But really, why would have they noticed him anyways? He's just the water boy.

But they realize quick enough that he was not in the mood to be teased when he slapped Ethan Nakamura on the back with the towel that he left on the floor that was filled with sweat he wiped off after spending a hour in the weight room before practice.

"Will you not leave your shit on the ground for fucking once!" he shrieked, literally shrieked at the top of his lungs at the Japanese boy.

Dead silence. Dead silence, Ethan turned on his heel and just stared at him for a full minute before quirking his eyebrow and saying.

"Isn't picking up after us your job?"

Nico stared at him for another full moment, Travis and Conner Stoll took a step back at the same time, as if they were waiting for the explosion. It came in the form of Nico repeatedly slapping Ethan all over his body with the sweat filled, reeking towel. The rest of the team just kinda stood around in amazement as Ethan tried to block his snapping assault of his lean, toned, tall wow-no Nico, no, your slapping him with a towel, not admiring his body.

"di Angelo, what are you doing?" Coach Hedge's voice broke threw his attack.

He didn't stop though, because Coach Hedge didn't scare him the slightest bit and well, he'd love to be suspended and told he couldn't do this job anymore.

In the heat of the moment he had forgotten Dylan though. Dylan was Coach Hedge's actual assistant, the guy who was supposed to clean up the locker room and take care of the players, Nico was the water boy, all he was supposed to do was hand out water. Except Dylan was Coach Hedge's nephew, so he could do whatever he wanted and Nico had to pick up the slack. He came behind Nico, picked him up, and sat him down on the ground a few feet away with a slap on the ass.

Dylan also sexually harassed him on a daily basis, because apparently he was convinced he was superior to Nico in some way and that somehow made him the disgusting excuse for a human beings bitch.

Hell would freeze the fuck over before that happened. Nico was a beta. Dylan was a beta. They were equals. And even if he WAS Omega, they still would be.

"Tut, tut, shortie." Dylan smirked at him. "I might just have to punish you for upsetting my Uncle."

"I might have to punish you for being a waste of a human heart because yours apparently doesn't work." he deadpanned. He heard the Stoll brothers break out into a loud round of giggles as he side stepped the growling bastard and threw Ethan's towel into the laundry cart he had been pushing around.

"On the field in five," Coach Hedge called. "And for gods sake Yew put some pants on!"

Michael let out a long, drawn out moan that made Nico's insides twitch a little, like putting on pants was the hardest thing he would ever do. Like it was a huge inconvenience. He looked over at Michael out of the corner of his eye, he wasn't the most attractive guy on the football team, a little on the smaller side with a pointed face, and wispy blond hair that looked sleek but mussed all at once. But his dick was pretty big, even while flaccid, and his pecs were some of the best, and he was a pretty nice guy. And pretty funny, not as funny as Leo or the Stolls but funny nonetheless.

Okay, so maybe he had a little crush on Michael too.

Coach went out the exit door and the team started laughing and messing around again. When Coach meant five minutes, he really meant say...fifteen minutes. Sigh, he was probably gonna home late again today. He took his phone out of his skinny jeans.

To Hazel: Hey, practice is gonna run late. Pick me up at 6?

From Hazel: Boo, alright. Love u! Take pics of some abbs for me!

To Hazel: Very funny I-

"Ow!" he yelped, a hand coming up to slap at his own ass as a sharp sting raced up his cheek. He turned around to come face to chest with a smirking Dylan and his hands still in the position they were in when he pinched Nico hard on the ass not a second before. He slapped Dylan's hand away and growled.

"Fucking pervert," he spat. "Dont touch me!"

Dylan grabbed at his ass this time, even though Nico could tell he was shocked that he had back talked him like that, he never had snapped back at Dylan before. He usually just muttered some insult quietly under his breath and hurried away.

Its don't-fuck-with-Nico-day and Dylan was fucking with him. Nico turned around, his vision burning red as Dylan came into focus.

Until he wasn't there anymore, he startled the slightest bit, his vision clearing up to see Dylan in a head lock by Alabaster, he was ramming his knuckles into the guys hair, turning it into a disaster, before tossing him aside.

"Go fuck around somewhere else, Chuckerd, leave wet boy alone." Alabaster shot him a smirk that made him start to fum all over again.

"Dont call me that," he snapped, making sure to run over Torringtons foot with the laundry cart as he pushed it past him, Alabaster fell back down on the bench, nursing his foot while stream after stream of curses fell from his lips. His friends laughed at him instead of actually helping him, which was no surprise, that was just how they were. He walked past Jason Grace, who was shaking his head at his friends in a affectionate manner. When he saw Nico looking at him, he sent him a bright smile that caused him to flush a bright red and look down at the cart.

So maybe Grace was also on his list of dudes-I-have-hopeless-and-helpless-crushes-on.

Maybe the whole team was.

The team went out into the field twenty minutes later which resulted in Couch Hedge looking annoyed with them because apparently that was not five minutes, that was three and they should all learn to listen and Nico should now better then to let any of them out of line. He rolled his eyes and sat down in between a case of Gatorade and a case of water and crossed his legs, rolling his eyes at the giggles he got from the Stoll brothers because of it.

Coach Hedge started bellowing for them to get into form when Nico noticed the cheerleaders on the edge of the field in their uniforms with their purple and orange pom poms. His sister stood with their captain, Silena and the second in command Drew, who was sneering at his sister in distaste. Nico found that amusing, considering that the only reason Drew didn't like Hazel was because she was better then her and Silena was starting to notice that.

As always, two of the players sat down next to him, this time it was Will Solace, who's golden curls looked like a halo in the afternoon sun and Lee Fletcher, who's tall figure cast a daunting shadow behind him. Their school had a very small football team, only thirteen members out of the eleven positions possible. It wasn't that other people weren't interested, they were, it was just that Coach apparently had numerous things possible players had to achieve to get on the team. And not many where willingly to go to that large distance just to run across a field for hours on end.

"Stop checking out Solace and Fletcher, di Angelo, and bring me some water!" Coach Hedge bellowed loud enough for it to heard along the whole field and then to echo back on the bleachers.

Nico got the cup of water with a scowl and dark blush and carried it across the field to where the coach stood, Dylan smirking widely at his side. He set a firm smack on Nico's ass, again, right in front of the coach that didn't even blink. Nico slapped his arm as hard as he could, receiving a brief flinch in return. He began to walk away, feeling proud of himself, until Luke slapped his ass on the same cheek that was already burning and smirked down at him, as if daring him to do anything in return.

Nico huffed and walked off, fuming silently.

Will and Lee both smirked at him as he took his seat again, but his glare made them scoot over a few feet on the bench and turn their gazes away.

Nico felt a fluffy tap on his shoulder and turned to see Drew standing behind him, a smirk on her face as she stared down at him.

"You shouldn't take the attention you get for granted," she told him with a smirk. "I mean, it IS all out of pity, but its the best your ever gonna get from guys like that. You know, the ones that are actually attractive, compared to what your gonna be stuck with forever. And even then," she giggled. "They'll just be settling for you." One of her hands came down to hold his chin, making him look up at her. "Luke is never gonna like you," she cooed. "And neither is Percy. Or Michael or any of the other guys you love to fantasize about, it would be best if you just accepted that now."

She patted his cheek, which was flushed with embarrassment and hurt. She walked away, leaving him with burning eyes and a lump in his throat the size of Antarctica. He could feel Will and Lee looking at him again, but with concern or amusement he couldn't tell. He ran his hands over his legs and just sat there as the team played, not looking up when Will and Lee were called in and two others replaced them.

He sat like that til five, after two hours of practice. He was getting read to rush back into the locker room and grab his backpack, leaving the clean up behind for before school tomorrow. But was stopped at his locker in the back of the locker room where he locked up his bag by Luke.

"Hey there," Luke quirked a eyebrow, the lights shimmered against his scar, making it look oddly endearing instead of making him look more of a ass like usual. "So I heard from Lee and Will you were whimpering over something Drew said? About me?" he added. "And Percy...and everyone else?"

Nico scowled and pushed at his chest in a attempt to get him to move, his head titled down to hid his face. "Not now, Luke. Just...leave me alone."

"I'm serious." Luke said, but he was smirking for some reason. "You alright?"

"She didn't tell me anything I already didn't know." he spat and tried to side step him.

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. "Hey, kid, I acknowledge that your upset over something or other. So me and the boys talked about it and," his smirk widened.

"We were wondering if you wanted to play with us in the shower for a bit."

Nico stared up at him, and Luke stared back. Luke's blue eyes were obviously up to no good, but at least they were honest about being up to no good.

Nico let his bag drop to the floor and barely contained the desperate sound that slipped from his throat as he kissed Luke furiously.

...

He cut off his own thoughts as he sat in the darkness of his room. He was...he was getting wet, it was a sensation that he had never felt before, but came with accepting his full Omega nature.

He turned on his side and stopped the tears that were treatening to fall from his eyes, the memories made him desperate. Desperate to be touched by them again, Percy, Luke, the rest of them, for them to touch him like they had before, to cuddle him, to acknowledge the child that was growing inside of him. He shook his head determinedly, it was just the hormones talking of course. It was natural.

Nico should have known better then to start a fight against nature.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, do you want left over pizza, previously frozen lasagna or a BLT for breakfast?" Bianca asked as they walked together down stairs. "Because that's really all we have in the fridge."

He blinked at her threw blurry vision, she had woken him up at five o'clock because they had to go back to the doctors office to get a note for school and then they had to pick up his prescriptions. His doctor, who was his best friend Malcolm's father, called the house at three in the morning apparently worried about Nico because he had heard he hadn't picked up his medication. He had been supposed to start yesterday night, which infuriated Bianca because if he was having this baby he would have to take care of it correctly. 

He sat down at the kitchen, his eyes half closed and hissing when Bianca turned on the light. 

"You do know pregnant people need lots of sleep right?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"I do," she nodded. "But I also know pregnant people need to eat and take the proper medication so the baby comes out healthy. Or do you not care about it?" She asked him

Nico was certainty awake now. He turned a very fiery glare onto his sister as his lower lip wobbled. "of course I care about my baby how-how could you even suggest something like that?"

Bianca beamed with pride. 

"What?" he demanded wetly.

"I'm just....I'm really happy. Your fitting into your true breed really well."

"What?" he repeated. Give him a break, he wasn't really all that awake. 

"Omega's immediately make a bond with their child after becoming pregnant," his sister beamed even brighter at him. "If anyone tried to hurt it you'd probably claw their eyes out."

Nico didn't have to even think about that to agree with her. The very thought of any harm coming to his baby made him sick to his stomach, even getting sick to his stomach, knowing the baby was in there upset him. He'd probably even claw Percy's eyes out if he tried to do anything to his belly. His sweet, innocent, pure, little....Bianca interrupted his internal narrative .

"So what about breakfast?" Bianca prompted, eyes narrowing. 

"Its too early to be hungry." Nico moaned, laying his head on the table. He just wanted to go back to his nest...bed, with his baby and cuddle there. Holy shit was he nesting? Ignoring that thought and putting to the back of his head for later, he turned his attention back to his sister. 

"I've seen you eat at four am." Bianca snorted.

"Yeah, but thats because I never went to sleep!" Nico protested. 

"Shhh," Bianca whispered in a falsey sweet voice, placing a finger to his lips."Shut up and eat the lunch time food I'm making you at five thirty in the morning." She paused and took her finger back. "Now, will it be cheese pizza, a BLT, or lasagna?"

"BLT is the closest thing to a correct breakfast," Nico said with a frown. "But I'm not in the mood uh.....hey do we have any more Stoffers mac and cheese?" He asked, eyes going bright at the though. Bianca peeked into the freezer and then shook her head, smiling in amusement as Nico's entire face fell.

"Oh." he said. "Pizza then." He looked at his sister hopefully. "Can....can we get some?"

"Sure, baby." Bianca said, eyes softening. "Cravings?"

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah...is that weird?"

Bianca shook her head. "Very normal. I mean you are two months along and it's one of the earliest symptoms. I'll run out and get some before I leave for work so you have them when you get home, k?"

Nico smiled nervously. "Thanks, Bia." 

"Anything else I can get you?" His sister, saint that she was, grabbed their grocery list off the fridge and a pen while patiently waiting for his answer.

"Um....caramel sauce?" he asked with a blush, watching as Bianca scribbled it down without a word. "And something carbonated. And...um, and sprinkle cheese and tortillas." 

"Alright." Bianca put the pad aside. "After work you and I are gonna do some shopping, okay?"

"For what?" he muttered as Bianca slid a plate of now hot pizza before him, he tore piece of the cheese filled crust off and bit into it with a small moan.

"We need to get baby books and start looking at paternity clothes because babe," Bianca made a very large dome like shape around her flat stomach. "Your gonna get really big."

Nico's eyes immediately filled up again. 

"Come on," Bianca said at once. "I didn't mean it like that."

Nico gave her a wounded glance nonetheless, biting into his pizza with a huff. Bianca rolled her eyes affectionately and ate her own pizza, they watched as the sun finished coming up in the distance out of the kitchen windows, the sky was beautiful with all its colors, purple, pink, orange, yellow. Gorgeous. 

"Shower." Bianca said ten minutes later as long, light shadows spread over the kitchen, she took his now empty plate away and putting it in the sink with her own. "And wear some sweatpants, your skinny jeans hug your belly a little to much." she patted the little bump that was hardly noticeable in the center of his lower belly, he followed her hand and patted it himself with a small smile. He had noticed the bump of course, but he had thought it was just him finally putting on a little weight after two months of emotional eating and lack of exercise. 

When he came out of his shower he grabbed a pair of black yoga pants from his large drawer full of them and slipped them on before throwing on a black t-shirt with the Avengers logo on it, then a thin black sweatshirt, he considered zipping it for a moment, but didn't know if that would make the bump look bigger or make it look smaller, so he just left it open. He was being paranoid, the only reason someone would notice it was if they knew and where looking for it. 

When he got downstairs Hazel was dressed and showered too, eating her own pizza.

"Silena lets you eat carbs?" Nico asked. As far as he knew Silena had the cheerleaders on a chicken and vegetable diet with one chocolate bar allowed once a month for that 'special time.'

Hazel smirked at him. "What Silena doesn't know wont hurt her. And its my body, I can do whatever I want with it." and took a giant bite as if wanting to make a point. She didn't mention that Silena broke the rules as well, most likely because she didn't think Nico knew and didn't want to ruin her captains rep. But really how stupid could you be to not notice them sneaking behind the bleachers with a bag of Lays a few times a month?

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Bianca slipped a ten in his sweatshirt pocket when he straightened up, he looked at her questionably. 

"What this for?" he asked.

"You need to eat during the day."

"Bianca," he cooed softly. "Thats what something magical called LUNCH is for." 

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I know, stupid. I meant I read up a little about pregnancy last night and while you were in the shower and it said you have to have snacks in between breakfast and lunch and then another one before coming home from school. And you still have to go to practice and that almost always runs long, so you have to eat then too." 

Practice?

Holy Heaven he had completely forgotten about practice. 

How the hell had he managed that?

Damn pregnancy, messing up his head with all its hormones and forgetfulness. 

"They have vending machines all over the place, you'll be fine." Bianca said, mistaking his worried look for thoughts of food and not his actually thoughts that were something along the lines of -holy shit I'm pregnant and now I gotta serve my thirteen possible baby daddies hand and foot for the rest of the day instead of me sleeping like i want too and how the hell am I supposed to keep this away from them when I have every class with at least one of them and spend everyday after school personally with holy shit holy shit holy shit-

"-in the car," Bianca was saying when he came back to his senses. "We're already running late." 

.......

"Nico," Hazel muttered, gaining his otherwise concerned attention. She was the only one who knew, besides Malcolm, Rachel, Reyna and well, the entire team-about the little orgy he had lost his virginity too-approximately two months ago. "What are we gonna do?"

Nico knew what she was talking about.

"I'll figure something out." Nico assured her, even though he wasn't even assured. "Dont say anything to anyone, alright? Not until I figure this all out." 

"I wont." Hazel promised, entwining their fingers and giving his hand a squeeze. "Just know that whatever you decide....i have your back, alright?"

"I know you will." Nico whispered fondly. They both, thankfully, saw Bianca as she walked out of the pharmacy with Nico's medication. She gave them a strained smile from the front seat and  
started the engine.

"Alright," she said with a nervous tick in her voice. "To the doctors and then to school."

"Bianca," he said slowly, giving her the big brown eyes from the backseat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bianca insisted. "I just, you know, waiting in line waiting for the medicine and then all of a sudden i was just like 'omg this is actually happening how weird' and I'm kinda freaked out and exited all at once. You know?"

"Yeah." he said, a hand running over his belly. "I know."

....

"Hey."

Silence.

"I said hey."

Nothing.

"Bitch!" Nico grabbed the math book out of Malcolm's hand and threw it down non the floor of the dirty hallway. Malcolm squawked and rushed down to get it, sending his friend a cold gray glare. "Hey," he repeated himself.

"Hey," Malcolm said, straightening up. "You know you could just poke me a bit. You don't have to be so violent."

"Get over it." Nico requested, Malcolm rolled his eyes fondly and leaned against his locker, tucking his now dusted off book under his arm.

"So what happened?"

"What?" Nico demanded, a little to quickly. Malcolm's eyes widened for a moment in alarm which was saying something. Malcolm was the younger brother of Annabeth Chase and the son of Athena and Frederick Chase. His father was a doctor, obviously, and his mother was some cross between librarian and evil genius scientist. Malcolm knew some really creepy stuff like the name of every bacteria on a laptop keyboard and the ingredients of hot dogs, some real world class shit no one was ever supposed to know to keep so much as a shred of innocence.

So it took a lot to shock him. 

"Um." Malcolm began. "Yesterday? You went to see my dad right? What happened?" 

Nico spared a quick look around the hallway, everyone was mulling around, talking loudly and just like always, not paying them any attention.

"Your dad didn't tell you?" he asked.

Malcolm shook his head. "No. Its supposed to be confidential."

Nico hesitated, but only very briefly. "I'm a Omega."

"What?" Malcolm yelped, gaining the attention of a few girls who were walking by. They paused for a moment, gave Malcolm a weird look like he had just announced he was wearing Abraham Lincoln's special Tuesday underwear. God....now he was making strange historical jokes, this is what he got for having a nerd for a best friend. 

He grabbed Malcolm by the front of his sweater vest and pulled him forward so they were nearly nose to nose. "And I'm kinda pregnant."

"Kinda?" Malcolm whispered back. "Either you're pregnant or your not."

"Alright, alright," he said, releasing him. "I am."

Malcolm didn't look as shocked as he had expected. He raised a brow at him. "I mean," the blond began. "You've been bloated and sick so I did consider it as a mere possibility. But I didn't think you were a Omega so I didnt think that was-wait a minute." Malcolm said, putting his hands up. "Does that mean its you-know-who's kid?"

"I don't know who's it is, Malcolm," he hissed.

"But it is a possibility its his." Malcolm stated.

"Obviously." Nico said, bitterly. "But there's also a bigger possibility its not." 

"But it could be-"

"But it isn't-"

"Yes but it COULD BE-" 

"Malcolm," he hissed. "Enough. I don't want to talk about Percy." 

"Your baby daddy." Malcolm said with a perfectly innocent expression. Nico punched him as hard as he could in the shoulder, which was very hard in his tired state, Malcolm didn't even flinch as his fist came in contact with his shoulder.

"Ow." he deadpanned. 

"Dont say that."

"Alright. You gonna tell Rachel and Reyna?"

"Yeah. I kinda....need people right now, I guess." Nico muttered, blushing a little.

Malcolm nodded and patted his shoulder. "We got you, bro, don't worry." 

"Thanks Mal." he muttered. "Um...hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Dont tell Annabeth." he said seriously. "You know she'll tell Percy and he'll tell the other guys."

"'Dont tell Annabeth?'" Malcolm repeated. "She's gonna know in a few months anyways!" 

"Malcolm please," Nico pleated. "Just don't." 

"Alright," Malcolm sighed. "I wont tell her or anyone else. But what are you gonna do when you start showing, Nico? They'll know you're pregnant."

"I just have to come up with something." Nico sighed. "I have a month to figure it out."

"So your not gonna tell them?"

"No."

Malcolm stared at him for a moment before sighing like a parent growing tired of their child and shaking his head. "Fine."

"Fine?" Nico repeated. "Just fine? Your not gonna lecture me or draw up the pros and cons and all that?"

Malcolm shrugged. "I mean I think its a little unfair, but then I remember who they are. I mean look at them." Nico followed Malcolm's gaze down the hallway and his heart leaped in his throat in excitement. He had the strong urge to run up to them and beg for cuddles while announcing his pregnancy quite happily. Until he realized just how insane he was for thinking that. What the hell was wrong with him? 

Michael was making out with some girl he had never laid eyes on before with neon pink hair and a matching outfit of jeans and sequined tank top, his hands were up her shirt and she was giggling fondly against his neck as he spoke in between kisses to Lee. Jake looked like he had just rolled out of a one night stand-which he probably had, he could have sworn he was wearing that shirt yesterday and he was wearing the track pants he used for gym class, not to mention he had hickeys and crazed sex hair. Percy and Luke are throwing the ball to each other from opposite sides of the team, Percy missed Luke's pass and it hid some freshman hard in the head. Luke burst out laughing while the girl got up from where she had fallen down.

Oh yeah, perfect fathers. Award winning, A-list fathering material right there. 

"I guess I see your point." Nico muttered. "But its....its not like their totally immature. I mean, you know Percy."

Malcolm raised a thin blond brow. "I thought you didn't want to tell them?"

"I don't." Nico said stiffly, because really he doesn't. None of them are very parent material-neither was he, he was just a kid, but he and the baby are bonded and he knows he'll always be affectionate and patient towards his child, always willingly to give sacrifices so they can be happy. He's not sure if they can do that, hell he's not sure if he wants them to do that. All he could think about was Luke's football scholarship and the fact Will had been working to get into Columbia since he was eleven. But at the same time he does want them there, he wants to feel Leo's hand running over his belly, he wants to see Octavian's go soft for once when he sees the baby on a ultrasound picture. He wants Ethan too- but no. It cant happen. That would  
never actually happen. 

"Can I see?" Malcolm said, looking at his belly. 

"Not now," he said, throwing the team a anxious look. 

"Obviously." Malcolm said, rolling his eyes. "I mean later. I wanna it to meet Uncle Mal." 

"Dont call them 'it'," Nico said strictly. 

"Your only two months along," Malcolm reminded him. "Its hardly bigger then a peanut."

"That doesn't mean they don't matter." Nico said. Sometimes the fact almost everything Malcolm thought was knowledge passed upset-ted and worried him. If he and Malcolm hadn't grow up together, and he had never heard Malcolm gush day and night over Mitchell Tatum, seen him cry over Marley and Me like the big baby he was, he would think Malcolm didn't know how to feel. But he knew that Malcolm's intelligence was his shield, logic kept his head on straight. And he respected that just like Malcolm would respect his choice to not tell anyone about the baby and how he dealt with Nico's geeky obsessions. 

"Never said they didn't," Malcolm said, he rolled his eyes instead of looking hurt and yeah, that's one of the things he loved about his best friend. They were both sassy, sarcastic little shits who could take a lot. "Just pointing it out. See I said they, not it, you happy now?"

"I suppose." Nico breathed dramatically, making his friend chuckle.

"Your never really happy." Malcolm sighed dramatically, leaning onto his shoulder and throwing a hand over his forehead. "Your just a man who can never be pleased."

"Buy me some cheese fries for lunch and I may find it in my heart to stay with you forever." he gasped dramatically, falling into his friends arms and grasping his shoulders tightly as he pretend to swoon. 

"Oh my god," Drews voice called from down the hall, near the team, standing with Mitchell and Lacey, two other cheerleaders. Mitchell being the one Malcolm had a giant crush on since like, forever. "Are the geek and the nerd finally gonna fuck each other?"

Malcolm gently dips him and looks at him seriously. "Like we haven't been for years," he said, sarcasm heavy.

"Knew it!" Lacey said.

Nico and Malcolm gave them appalled looks. "What?" Nico said.

"Jesus Christ, this school is filled with some messed up people." Malcolm said, rolling his eyes. With that, he grabbed Nico gently by the elbow and started leading him down the hallway just as Reyna and Rachel round the corner together, they all share a smile and when they get together as a group in the back of homeroom Malcolm wiggles his eyebrows at them andpats Nico's belly.

"We got a new addition."


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“Yeah, he’s a Omega. Remember that one time he had an orgy with the football team?" Malcolm said as an explanation.

 

 _"'That one time'"_ Reyna mocked. "Yes, Mal, we remember how he couldn’t walk for like a week and sat in front of the TV crying with buckets of ice cream because he lost his virginity in the heat of the moment."

 

"Okay first of all," Nico interrupted, color high in his cheeks. "I did not cry over losing my virginity, okay I did like once, but that was it. And I did not eat ice cream-it was gelato, Jesus women know the difference-and three, well there is no three. You’re basically right about the whole not walking thing."

 

Reyna rolled her honey brown eyes at him with the same affectionate air Malcolm always held. "Are you alright, though?" she said, taking his hand from the other side of the desk. Rachel took his other hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, I'm a little freaked out and worried, but....it’s what I want. and besides, the baby and I are bonded I couldn’t get rid of it even if I wanted too, which I never would."

He wanted to run his hand over his belly, but couldn’t because both of his hands were caught in fleshy prisons and it would look odd. People might start suspecting if he gave his belly so much attention.

 

"So.." Rachel began with a small frown, lowering her voice. "Have...have you told them?"

 

Nico avoided her eyes. Rachel well....Reyna and Malcolm were the type to support his decision, no matter how unfair it was out of loyalty, but Rachel well...she would probably freak out on him a little. He knew she would never go up to one of the team and tell them about it, but she would follow him around and try to convince him to change his mind. He wouldn’t let her do that, no, instead he would have change her mind this time, convince her that this was the best thing to do. For him, the baby, and the team.

 

"No." he said, he slipped his hand out of Reyna's and grabbed Rachel's hand with both of his. "I need to figure things out, alright? Can you...can you please not tell anyone?"

 

Rachel and his eyes met for a long, drawn out moment. "I don’t think it’s the right thing to do," Rachel admitted with a frown. "But I...I support you."

 

Nico let out a relieved sigh, thought really didn’t understand why she was being so lenient. "Thanks Rach. Really." He turned his gaze to Reyna, who snorted.

 

"You know I won’t tell." She said with a slight smirk. "Imagining those idiots as dads gives me nightmares. Besides I love having something over their little prisses head, I mean they wouldn’t know I would, but I would, and that’s what matters." Reyna was taking far too much pleasure from this. She's so evilly adorable. She began in a haughty voice, “’My name is Drew, you see those guys? Their mine. You see those other guys? They’re mine too. See those three teachers? Mine. Every dick in this school is mine. Sometimes I share them, but only if I say so, because I own them.’”

 

“That was horrible,” Rachel said, staring at her friend in disbelief.

 

“Rachel, you know it’s true! Drew is a complete bitch about that. If she found out about you-know-what she’d throw a fit even though she doesn’t give a shit about any of them. She’s like a fucking dog claiming territory they don’t even use just to prove a point. But the only point she’s made me is that she’s a huge bitch.”

 

“I wonder what she would do if she found out Nico slept with them because of what she said,” Malcolm said in a dreamy voice.

 

“Probably implode.” Nico said, staring to smile.

 

“Mm,” Rachel hummed. “Maybe we _should_ tell her.” She seemed to think about what she said. “No, no that’s mean…”

 

“It is.” Nico admitted.

 

“But who cares?” Malcolm chimed in.

 

“Your just upset because Mitchell fucks around with her all the time,” Reyna pointed out.

 

“Don’t not speak of the conversation-that-must-not-be-discussed.” Malcolm said seriously, giving Reyna the evil eyes before taking a large bite of one of those chocolate granola bars he always had on him for sulking purposes.

 

“Too late. Is has been acknowledged!” Reyna replied dramatically, swatting the bar out of the blonds hand. Malcolm gave her a dark look and opened up another one, only to have the other one swatted away as well, they immediately started to bicker.

 

Nico rolled his eyes fondly and turned to Rachel who was shaking her head with a wide smile on her face, when she noticed Nico looking she took his hand and gave it another small squeeze in reassurance that his predicament was not forgotten.

 

Nico really loved his friends. Surely, they would be enough to get him through this.

……..

Day one was a success. Everything went according to plan. No one suspected anything. He ate his snacks. He went to practice. Didn’t act weird about any of them. Shared a few smart ass remarks with Drew and then ended the day with eating nachos in the stands with Malcolm as they team finished up playing. After that, his blond friend very casually helped him clean up the locker room like he did it every day; the players didn’t even seem to notice he was there. But then again none of them had made proper eye contact with him for two months and avoided him-not a lot exactly but enough  for him to notice.

 

Malcolm noticed this of course and made several harsh jokes about their mental state and eye sight that made Nico react. He wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying or if they made him happy or sad but they made him feel something.

 

When he got home there were ten boxes of Stoffer’s mac and cheese in the freezer, caramel sauce in the cabinets and sprinkle cheese and tortillas in the bottom drawers. He made himself two cheese filled tortillas, then a box of Stoffers, and sat down with two spoons and the caramel sauce and tucked in. He was still sitting there and eating when Bianca came home from work.

 

“Hey there, handsome,” she greeted.

 

“Hey.” He said around a mouthful of pasta and cheese.

 

“Baby happy?” Bianca teased, ruffling his hair.

 

“Now they are,” Nico beamed.

 

“Good.” Bianca sighed; she leaned against the counter, letting her hair fall down from her harsh bun.

 

“Any call backs?” Nico said conversationally.

 

“No,” Bianca admitted with a sigh.

 

“You’ll get one soon,” Nico said, taking a sip of Wild Berry Pomegranate juice and continuing, “You’re a great accountant.”

 

Bianca rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge, she shook her hand when she saw the contents and closed it. “Chinese or Thai?” she asked stretching her arms above her head.

 

“You went grocery shopping this morning,” Nico pointed out. “And we had pizza last night.”

 

Bianca stuck her tongue out at him in reply. “I don’t see anything I like. So, Chinese or Thai?”

 

“Chinese.” Nico said.

 

“Beef and Broccoli with the stir fried rice?” Bianca checked, Nico nodded. “Alright I’ll call it in after we go shopping you need to walk some of that food off yeah, Mama Bear?” Nico’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the nickname but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Hazel!” Bianca shouted up the stairs. “Nico and I are gonna go get maternity clothes, you comin?”

 

Hazel sprung down the stairs. “Yes, yes, yes, I need to make him get some cute fall colors!”

 

“I thought we both agreed I was a winter.” Nico said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his sweatshirt of the coat rack.

 

“You are,” Hazel said. “But red would look so flattering on you.”

 

“You’re both insane.” Bianca said rolling her eyes, throwing her hands up and tossing the door open. Nico and Hazel both broke out into giggles; Bianca acted like their father so much sometimes. So dramatic yet so… _sane._

“You’re just jealous because you’re not.” Hazel said giddily as she skipped to the car. She had been in  a oddly good mood lately…mm, Nico would have to check in on that.

 

His sisters had a little too much fun picking out clothes for him. He was standing by the cart under the Male Maternity sections while his sisters threw in sweaters in grays and blues and blacks and even some purples with various pairs of black jeans and stretchy pants. Hazel wondered into the Female section and brought him back a bright red knitted sweater that fell half way down his thighs that he loved instantly.

 

“Ah crap,” Bianca said as she took a break from browsing. “I need to go get some mouth wash. Don’t leave without me,” she hurried off and left Hazel and Nico to go through a long row of denim and flannel shirts. He wasn’t too fond of any of them, only taking a liking to a dark washed denim shirt and then a few gray and black flannels.

 

“Nico?”

 

Nico froze at the voice, before turning quickly turning around and seeing Conner and Travis Stoll standing behind him, each holding an ice cream-seriously how the hell did they get those in here-and looking at him curiously.

 

 

“Hey,” he said coolly even as his voice began screaming for him to run the fuck away. Oh my god, no no no they were gonna know, everyone was gonna know, _Percy_ was gonna know, _Luke_ was gonna know. No, think fast di Angelo you can get yourself out of this. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked casually, hoping to god they didn’t know what section of the store they were standing in.

 

“Shopping with the mom.” Conner answered.

 

“Ah,” Nico said with a nod, avoiding both pairs of sapphire blue eyes. “I’m um…getting some presents for my cousin.”

 

_Both of your fucking parents were only children di Angelo what the fucking fuck is you talking about?_

The Stolls look above their heads and see the sign, _Men’s Maternity Wear._

“Oh.” They said as one.

 

“Yeah.” He said, he sent Hazel a wide eyed look from across a few rows, she looked at the Stolls for a moment before grabbing something randomly off of the wall and walking hurriedly over to them.

 

“Hey Nico!” she said loudly, acting like she hadn’t noticed the Stolls. She held up a long sleeved navy blue fleece sweater. “Do you think Emmett would like this-oh hi guys!” she said, throwing them a wide grin and casually throwing the sweater in with the other clothes. The Stolls were watching them with slightly narrowed eyes; they hadn’t touched their ice cream for some time now.

 

“Hey Hazel,” They answered, looking at Nico for another second before turning to the cheerleader.

 

“Watcha doing here?” She asked them in a preppy tone, grinning widely in a means to gain their attention. Conner gave her his full attention while Travis threw Nico glances every few seconds with a small frown.

 

“Shopping with mom,” the answered like they had to Nico. “You?”

 

“Our cousin has a baby shower coming up,” Hazel said. God bless her and her wonderful hearing. “Yeah, he really needs some extra clothes so we thought that would be are present.”

 

Nico found himself thinking about Travis forcing him down on his knees before working his cock into his mouth while Conner took him enthusiastically and passionately from behind, and then how they had switched places with Travis’s cum still slowly trickling down his chin. He moaned softly under his breath, his eyes dilating a little, the other three didn’t seem to notice.

 

“That’s nice,” Travis said. “Well uh…see you at practice Nico.”

 

“Yeah, see you.” Conner said with a small smirk before trailing after his brother, forcing the rest of his ice cream into his mouth, a little white line slipped down his chin. Nico moaned again, much louder this time. Hazel swatted his arm.

 

“What was that?” she demanded.

 

Nico shook his head making her come back into focus. “I um…I uh…” he broke off, flushing.

 

“Please don’t think about your orgies in the middle of the store, little brother.” Hazel said before giggling and slipping back down a row of clothes.

 

“You’re only a year older!” he whined. “And I’m not little!”

 

“Sure you’re not.” Hazel grinned at him, her golden eyes twinkling. “And judging by those moans neither were either of them.”

 

“Hazel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the stolls? one might be asking. Well The Stolls are kinda a big part of the whole 'football team finding out Nico's pregnant thing' and this just kinda puts everything in motion. was it just a coincidence Conner was paying attention to Hazel while Travis was looking at Nico? Nope, because The Stolls are smarter then we all think and have a system of being sneaky while being sneaky. And dont you all worry, theres plenty of drama before they really find out the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us all get in a circle and pray for malcolm

_“Hey Prego_ ,” Malcolm said as a greeting when he answered his phone.

 

“Hey Asshole,” he retorted.

 

“ _What’s up_?” Malcolm said in his _I could be doing math right now so you better make this more interesting_ tone.

 

“I ran into the Stoll’s.” Nico said as he lay back down on his bed, closing the curtains near his bed with one hand casually. The sky was a dark navy blue and the first peeking of stars was already showing.

 

 _“What?”_ Malcolm demanded. Nico smirked, knowing he had the blond’s attention. Hook line and sinker.

 

“My sisters brought me shopping; they caught me in the Men’s Maternity Wear.” Nico explained anxiously, fiddling with a loose strand of his comforter.

 

“Nico!” Malcolm yelped. _“How long ago did that happen? What happened? What did they say? Did they-_

 

Nico said, “Calm down,” even if he himself wasn’t feeling all that calm with the whole situation. “It happened like an hour ago, nothing happened we talked for a bit and I told them I was buying my cousin maternity clothes for his baby shower.”

 

_“You don’t have any cousins!”_

 

“Yeah,” Nico laughed. “Like they fucking know that. I’m pretty sure they bought it though, I’ll still have to be really careful thought, and Travis looked suspicious.”

 

 _“Didn’t think he had it in him,”_ Malcolm snorted.

 

Nico shock his head even though Malcolm couldn’t see it, wearing a large frown. “The Stolls are much smarter then we all think that’s what worries me.”

 

 _“Just remember,”_ Malcolm said softly, wanting to calm his friend down before he got too worked up. _“They all think you’re a beta, so why wouldn’t they believe you?”_

 

“I just hope they don’t try to put their heads together with Octavian,” Nico said with concern, he ran a hand over his belly comfortably trying not to get too worked up for the babies sake. “He thinks everything’s a trick or a lie, he’s so damn paranoid, if they tell him he’ll think about it and think about it and then if Leo gets involved they might hack into the hospitals system or something. Or the schools, they have my new file.”

 

Malcolm laughed a little. _“I just think it’s hilarious that you insult Octavian yet you slept with him.”_

 

“He’s weirdly attractive.” Nico said with a dark blush. “I mean he’s a paranoid ass but somehow it’s really hot.”

 

 _“That’s disturbing.”_ Malcolm snorted _. “And it’s not like they won’t know you’re an Omega when you start blowing up like a Macy’s Thanksgivings Day Parade balloon.”_

 

Nico’s eyes immediately filled up. “That means,” he said with a sniffle. 

 

 _“…dude are you crying?”_ Malcolm asked slowly, an extremely worried edge in his voice, but Nico couldn’t worry about that right now, he was too busy being offended.

 

“How could you say something like that?” Nico demanded threw some sobs wiping at his face as he quickly became more and more hysterically.  “That’s so mean! It’s not my fault!”

 

 _“Dude, are you alright?”_ Malcolm asked, probably holding the phone away from his face and looking at it in amazement.

“YOU’RE SO MEAN!” Nico exclaimed loudly before hanging up on him.

 

Malcom learned an important lesson that day. Never. Ever, bring a pregnant persons size up.

 

He made a mental note to not warn any of the football team members about this if they should ever get involved. He would be denying himself too much entertainment if he did.   


…………

“Hey there buddy,” Malcolm said slowly the next day, offering him half of a Philly cheese stake sandwich with a shaking hand. Nico looked at it for a moment, considering, before taking it without a word and stuffing the end part in his mouth.

 

“Thanks,” he said, taking another bit with an approving nod. Malcom must have gotten this at his favorite place.

 

“Am I forgiven?” Malcolm asked carefully as Rachel and Reyna approached the, the red head was wearing some paint covered clothes telling them she had been up all night in her studio while Reyna was carrying a extra-large cup of coffee and looking deadly.

 

“Yes,” he said with a smile, not able to stay mad at his friend. He had considered drawing it out a little just to watch Malcolm squirm a little but he couldn’t do that to his friend, he knew how much he hated conflict and people getting mad at him. He wouldn’t torture him over something so little and petty.

 

“Thanks bro!” Malcolm said, with a wide grin and giving him a little pat on the shoulder.

 

“You’re lucky I love steak,” he said cheekily around a mouthful.

 

“Wrong!” Mal said. “You forgave me because you love me !”

 

“Whatever you want to believe!” Nico said, but then leaned up on his tip toes and delivered a friendly kiss to Malcolm’s cheek in reassurance of his love.

 

“No wonder everyone thinks you guys are having sex.” Rachel mumbled, rubbing at her red rimmed and bagged eyes that were quickly followed by a wide yawn that she didn’t care to cover with a hand not that any of them minded. Politeness really didn’t matter in their group, not that they weren’t nice to each other, they just didn’t care much for manners while lazing about with one another. Even though they all had flawless manners in real life.

 

Reyna reached out into her backpack and took out a bundle of little red things.

 

“What the fuck are those?” Malcolm said, peering around Nico to have a look.

 

“Fire crackers.” Reyna said pensively, considering them with blank eyes. “I’ve been considering throwing them at Drew’s face.”

 

“You can’t do that!” Rachel spluttered, waving her hands around. “Are you insane?”

 

Reyna held her thumb and pointer finger an inch apart. “Just a smidge.  And yeah I can, like my mother is gonna expel her own daughter,” Reyna smiled the slight bit. “’Sides, It wouldn’t hurt her, just freak her out a little bit. Ruffle her a bit.”

 

“Yeah,” Malcolm said with a small nod, looking at the fire crackers. “But what made this come up exactly? Lighting her on fire and all that?”

 

“She was saying things about my sister I didn’t like.” Reyna said with a shrug. “Just considering it. Unless you wanna stuff them down Luke’s pants and blow his balls off, Nico?” Reyna offered, she chuckled and stuffed while her friends watched her warily.

 

“Guys,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’m just kidding this is for a chemistry project.”

 

Malcolm stared at her from where he was hiding behind Nico’s shoulder.

 

“You have a sick sense of humor, women.” He shook his head and looked towards Rachel, who was staring off down the hallway.

 

“What?”

 

“Nico,” she said softly. “They’re watching you.”

 

“ _What?”_

He spun on his hell to see the entire football team Percy, Luke, Jason, Leo, Will, Michael, Lee, Ethan, Alabaster ,Octavian, Conner, Travis and Jake all stood huddled together, throwing him looks down the hallway before whispering to one another. Travis and Conner seemed to be at the head of the conversation, Octavian stood at their side, his brow forwarded and his mouth set in a hard scowl, every once and a while he pulled on Leo’s sleeve, who kept on snapping something and backing away from them.

 

It was like a nightmare come true.

 

“Please tell me you have that plan ready.” Reyna said, taking a long sip of coffee.

 

“You could say that.” Nico croaked.

 

“I could. But if I said it would it be true?” Reyna asked.

 

“Not likely.” He ate the last bit of his sandwich and stuffed the wrapper into his backpack. “I’m going to class, I’m about to have a fucking panic attack hanging around here.” And walked off, making sure to blend into the crowd and keeping his back to them, he already looked suspicious with looking at them some concernedly before.

 

…….

 

“Hey Malcolm,” Annabeth said that night, coming into his room and plopping herself down in his computer chair, she swiveled herself around for a moment before concentrating on him leaning against his headboard with his math book. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Having trouble in Calculus again, sis?” he asked casually hiding himself behind his book and avoiding her gaze at all costs. He was a really good liar, but so was his sister, which meant she could often see threw his façade.

 

“No.” Annabeth said, putting her feet up on his desk, he reached over without looking at her and knocked them off. “I have to ask you something more personal.”

 

“No,” he said breezily. “I am not doing crack.”

 

Annabeth glared at him. “First of all drugs are no laughing matter and you should know that. Second, you know that wasn’t gonna be it.”

 

“Just get to the point,” he promoted. “I’m not getting any younger.”

 

Her glare only intensified and he guiltily lowered his book, keeping his face as impassive as possible. He couldn’t give anything away. His sister was great really, but she didn’t have any loyalties to Nico, at least compared to Percy he didn’t. And if she knew she would go right to the football star and spill the beans.

“Is there anything going on with Nico?” She asked, getting right to the point, no beating around the bush, that was his sister, he swore she was borderline insensitive.

 

“Nico?” he repeated. “ _My_ Nico? Nico di Angelo?”

 

“Do you know any other Nico?” Annabeth snapped angrily, too angrily, he raised a brow at her, not intimidated and she took one deep, long breath and settled back down in her chair. “I mean, he seems a little off lately, and I was wondering how he was.”

 

“Well,” he said stiffly, picking his book back up. “I’ll tell him you asked about him but he’s alright. Besides He’s my friend I don’t see why you should be so worried.”

 

A angry shadow crossed her face again but she just sighed again, calming herself. “Right, Its none of my business. I’ve just known him since he was a _baby_ so I’m worried about him.” Malcolm did not in any way miss the empathize on the word ‘baby’ but he didn’t let himself react to it.

 

“Uh-huh, nice of you.” He hummed, pretending to turn his attention back to his book.

 

Annabeth got to her feet. “Alright,” she sighed, running her hands threw her blond curls. “Tell Mom I’m having dinner at _Mo’s_ tonight alright?”

 

“Going out?” he asked casually, not looking up.

 

“Just with a few friends.” Annabeth shrugged, but he heard the slight warning in her voice.

 

As soon as the door closed behind her Malcolm grabbed his phone.

 

“ _Hello?”_

 _“_ They’re on to us.” He whispered, fully aware that Annabeth was probably easedropping, she certaintly wasn’t above such things.

 

“What? Tell me what happened!”

 

“Annabeth just came in here she-“

 

…………………………………….

 

Annabeth walked into Mo’s diner and moved across it to the big booth at the back, the end seat was open for her and she sat down and picked up her menu before looking up at Percy, Luke, Leo, Octavian, Conner and Travis.

 

“So?” Octavian prompted snidely as Percy finished off his second blueberry milkshake, sucking on his straw so it made a loud, obnoxious slurping sound. Luke grabbed the back of his ex-boyfriends head and pulled his mouth off with a glare.

 

“Mal insisted nothing was wrong,” Annabeth frowned, stealing Luke’s Coke from across the table and taking a sip. “He didn’t give anything away, little jerk is too smart for his own good.”

 

“They have their own plan.” Conner hummed. “I could see it. Hazel, Rachel, Reyna, Mal, they’re all in on it.”

 

“Guys,” Leo said anxiously, jumping in. “Maybe we’re looking into this to much. I mean maybe he really does have a pregnant cousin. Besides, Nico is a beta isn’t he?”

 

“Mistakes are made all the time when it comes to those things,” Annabeth said, shaking her head. “Especially in newborns.”

 

“You guys are nuts!” Leo said, shaking his head rapidly at them. “And you can forget it, I’m not invading Nico’s privacy and hacking into the hospital or the schools systems, they have those things on lock down for a reason, its _personal.”_

“For gods sakes Leo!” Luke snarled. “This is serious! Nico could be _pregnant_ with one of our kids. Its our business as much as it is his!”

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Leo demanded.

 

“Take care of it,” Percy jumped in with a frown. “Even if it wasn’t mine, I would help Nico with it when it was born and threw the pregnancy.” He looked at Leo. “What would you do?”

 

Leo frowned. “The same, I guess. Even if I couldn’t get romantically involved.”

 

“I’m not saying I’m going to get romantically involved,” Percy said rolling his eyes. “I’m just saying I would help him threw it, be there for him.”

 

“It could be any of ours.” Luke said with a frown. “Don’t go claiming it already, Fido.”

 

“I’m not,” Percy chuckled, shaking his head. He had been rather pale all day ever said the Stolls had seen Nico in the Males Maternity Section. “I’m just saying, if he was, I would help.”

 

“You’re jumping ahead Percy!” Leo hissed. “We don’t even know if he’s pregnant and your already making damn college plans over there.”

 

Percy rolled his eyes again just as Annabeth jumped in,

 

“My dad’s his doctor, I could just log into his patient log and see if he has anything written down.” Annabeth took another sip of her drink as they all stared at her.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you just do that in the first place?” Octavian demanded, rolling his eyes.

 

Annabeth stared at him unblinkingly. “I just wanted to see how the asking Malcolm thing would go first.”

 

…………

 

You could say that Nico was surprised when he was walking to Psychology with Malcolm past the schools inside football team practice gum  and was pulled in very, very suddenly. When he felt the hand curl around the back of his shirt he grabbed Malcolm’s hand and forced him to follow into the room after him. Or tried to anyways, once Nico was in someone tried to close the door on his arm repeatedly, but Nico wouldn’t let go of his hand.

 

“OW! OW! OW!” Malcolm yelped repeatedly every time the door was slammed into his arm, Nico shoved his foot in the way and immediately the person trying to close the door stopped and Malcolm was allowed to slip through.

 

The one who was slamming his arm was his sister. No surprise there. Besides her the whole of the football team was waiting for them, Nico swallowed thickly and huddled closer to him, half hiding behind his shoulder with big fearful eyes.

 

The Omega in Nico was terrified of their disapproval of his pregnancy even if he knew that was horrible to think. They didn’t have the right to make him feel that way, what he was experiencing was millenniums years old traditions and customs and thoughts.

 

He had never seen Percy or Luke or well…anyone look so serious before. Especially Percy, his hand was cupping his chin and he was looking at Nico very, very seriously, with a intense green glare that made him want to shiver and curl up into a ball all at once.

 

“We need to talk about….that.” Luke said, nodding towards the revealed part of Nico’s stomach.

 

Nico did his best to keep his cool and he knew Malcolm was doing the same. Time had ran out, he had to come up with a plan or tell the truth.

 

“About what?” he asked. , trying to keep a dry humor. “Is there a STI I should know about?”

 

They all glared at him. “Cut the fucking crap, di Angelo!” Ethan barked.

 

Nico blinked at them innocently even as he fought back tears.

 

“You’re pregnant, and you didn’t tell us,” Alabaster said, looking like he wanted to punch a hole through a wall.

 

“Yeah,” he said as the risky plan formed in his head. This could go to shit in a lot of ways. “I’m pregnant. So what? Not like it’s any of yours.”

 

“Excuse us?” Jason said, rising a brow.

 

He would probably be slapped later for this or karma was gonna fuck him up the ass at some point in the near future but he couldn’t help it, he did it anyway.

 

“I said,” he said, taking a deep breath. “It’s not any of yours. It’s Malcolm’s.”

 

Couldn’t take it back now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yes he did


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in Creative Writing three hours later, Nico still couldn’t believe they actually bought it. Malcolm, bless his soul, had jumped right in after only a second of shocked silence and came up with a surprisingly believable and oddly accurate story of how they had slept together. 

It was a month after Nico had slept with the football team. Nico was upset over the fact that none of them had even looked him in the eye since it happened, making him feel unattractive and insecure about himself. (This was a good tactic to use, as it had not only been true but also had made the team feel guilty which had weakened their defenses) Malcolm had been over Nico’s house since Annabeth had been at a party that the rest of the team had been at and his parents were out of town. (Which had also been true) Bianca wasn’t at home because she was spending the night at Zoe’s (true) and Hazel had also been at the party and later had slept over a friends (also true). So they had been all alone in the house. 

They were watching John Tucker Must Die (it had actually been You Again, but that wasn’t the point) and the theme of the movie had for some reason reminded Nico of what had happened. Nico had then begun to cry, very upset about his bodily image. And Malcolm, ever the comforting friend insisted he wasn’t whatever the hell Malcolm had said Nico had said and because they had been drinking some wine (the biggest fucking lie ever told on this side of the Mississippi) they had ended up doing it on the couch. (They had actually fallen asleep on the couch covered in Cheetos crumbs but details details) 

When they had woken up they were still slightly drunk and confused and they both freaked out a bit when they realized what had happened. They promised to never, ever even mention it ever again and they had continued to be best friends. Until Nico had become sick and went to the doctor, discovering he was a Omega and a month pregnant (which made it Malcolm’s)

Annabeth bought it for some reason, claiming the two had always been very close and became even closer during the last month. (Which had really just been Malcolm concerned for Nico’s emotional state but hey, what she didn’t know didn’t hurt her) As soon as Annabeth believed it the team seemed to believe it and they apologized for freaking out on them, though Percy had looked oddly hurt while Malcolm had told the story. 

Nico tried to not think about that. So of course, that became the only thing he thought about. 

………

“How was school?” Bianca asked when he got home. He’s hungry, but he feels like if he ate anything he would just throw it all up. The hurt expression on Percy’s face when Nico told him and the rest of the team it wasn’t their baby seemed to be branded on the insides of his eye lids. 

Zoe was over, she sat on the couch in the living room-the one Nico had claimed to have sex with Malcolm on-and she gives him a smile when she sees him. She had taken quite a bit time to warm up to, because she was a little cold and well, for some reason she didn’t trust boys, something amongst the lines of how none of them could be trusted because all they wanted to do was hurt girls. That had been when Nico was still a kid, he had been seven, and Bianca had been fifteen.

Even if Zoe was her mate, Bianca didn’t like her saying those things to her brother. Of course, about a year later Zoe’s opinion was drastically changed because of two events. One, he kicked a random kids ass from here to China because random-kid had picked on a little Omega girl, which proved to her Nico had no intentions of hurting any girl and rather preferred to defend them.

And two, she had been over one day when Nico had come home crying about how big bad very alpha very boy Percy Jackson had kissed his first Omega right in front of all the kids at school, in which she realized Nico was in the same boat as everyone Zoe felt she had to defend. Ever since, then she had had a soft spot for him. 

“How’s the bun?” Zoe asked him.

Nico tried to smile. Really he did. He patted his stomach. “Still cooking.”

“Good. Better keep it In there, kiddo.” Zoe warned before snatching the remote from Bianca and changing the horrid home improvement show that had been on.

“So.” Bianca began, rolling her eyes at her mate. “How was school? Did you talk to your potential baby daddies?”

Nico eyes widened, he looked at his sister who stared patiently back at him. “What?” he asked.

Bianca raised an eyebrow at him, seeming amused. “What?” she asked him in return. “You thought I didn’t know about your little football fun time? I hate to break it to you baby brother, but big sister knows all.”

Nico immediately blushed bright red. “I-“

Bianca rolled her eyes again, though this time at him. “Never mind,” she sighed. “Just tell me what happened.” 

“I still have twenty on Castellan.” Zoe chimed in, not taking her eyes off the television. Nico’s eyes widened at that. Was everyone who knew actually placing bets on who his baby daddy was?

Yeah. That shouldn’t surprise him.

“Well,” he began, wringing his hands together. “The thing is….I kinda told them Malcolm was the father.”

Zoe and Bianca stared at him in complete disbelief. 

“What the fuck?” was Zoe’s opinion on that while Bianca simply chose to stare at him. 

“I don’t want them to know, Bia.” Nico said in a weak voice, avoiding his sisters gaze. “It would just stress me out way too much. And Malcolm came up with a story that they believed.”

Bianca narrowed her eyes. “And Mal is okay with pretending to be the father?”

Nico nodded his head quickly. “Yes.” 

…..

“Dude, I’m not sure how I feel about this anymore.” Malcolm said anxiously as they walked past the football team in the hallway. Nico’s hand was pressed into the crook of his elbow, something he, Rachel and Reyna had been doing for him ever since his pregnancy had hit the common ear at school. He expected the Stoll’s had passed it around. 

“What do you mean?” Nico hissed, his eyes flashing. Malcolm swallowed at that, avoiding his eyes in attempt to waver Nico’s anger. It didn’t work. 

“Are you sure they’re not gonna try to kill me or something?” Malcolm asked, casting the team a glance over his shoulder before they rounded the corner. From what he had seen, none of them had been watching them. Which was a good sign. Hopefully. 

“Mal, you’ll be fine.” Nico said. “I promise. I won’t let them lay a hand on you.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes, but looked slightly more reassured. “Alright,” he said, keeping his voice quiet. “Sorry. I’m just nervous.” ‘

Nico nodded in agreement. “I am too,” he admitted. “But it’ll work. It has too.” 

Malcolm wrapped an arm around his shoulders comfortably, which earned them some stares and giggles, but neither of them cared. The school was in uproar about how ‘the nerd and geek had finally fucked’ and Nico knew he and Malcolm was the center of everyone’s conversation. Even the teachers seemed a little interested. Which was annoying, because it wasn’t like he was the only pregnant person in the damn school. There was one other male Omega and two beta females who were knocked up, why couldn’t they be talked about?

Nico wrinkled his nose at that thought, feeling guilty. He hated the attention, so he shouldn’t have wished it on anyone else. Besides, he does remember people talking shit behind Cecil Prescotts' back when everyone found out he was pregnant. He didn’t of course, and neither did any of his friends, but he remembered feeling bad for the guy. So he just hoped somewhere someone in the school felt bad for him and some group of friends wasn’t talking crap about him. 

It wasn’t likely, he’ll admit that, but he could hope.

“I wonder if it’ll come out holding a math book or a Mythomagic deck…”

Okay, that wasn’t even clever. So he’s ignoring that, because if your gonna insult his child, at least make it something worthy of the child’s response. He knows his kid has better taste then stupid comments then that. He almost got emotional, just thinking of his child having his sarcasm and ability to out sass and or ignore stupid people. He would be so proud.

Malcolm snickered at the comment and leaned close to whisper in his ear. “Or a football.” 

He elbowed Malcolm in the ribs sharply. “Well if they did everyone would sure as hell know it wasn’t yours.” He whispered back.

“Hey!” Malcolm protested with a pout. “I can throw a football.”

“One foot and into a bush.” Nico smiled in return. Malcolm pouted again, this time bigger and parted with big gray puppy dog eyes as they entered their study hall. They sat at the very back and put their books up around their desks so they could talk behind them. 

“So,” Nico whispered as he pretended to do his Geometry homework. “Have you heard anything from Mitchell?”

Malcolm frowned at that, his gray eyes turning sad. He shook his head. “No. I haven’t even seen him since the news got out, besides,” he dropped his gaze and mumbled. “It’s not like I had a chance with him anyways.”

Nico frowned and took his friends hand. “Don’t say that, Mal. You’re a great guy. Mitchell is stupid to not pay attention to you. Really, if he wants to sleep around with every jock and cheerleader at this god forsaken place instead of you, well, fuck him.”

Malcolm smiled the slightest bit at that. “Thanks, Nico.” 

“Besides, young man,” Nico said, tone teasing. “You already got a baby. Don’t be sniffing around anyone else’s tree.” 

Malcolm chuckled at that. “I thought I was a free man, Mr. di Angelo.”

“Mm,” Nico hummed, running his hands over Malcolm’s collar with a wink. “Keep wearing those smexy sweater vests and I might have to reconsider.” Nico caught some move minute out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Leo Valdez peering over their textbook fortress. 

“Hey, Leo.” He greeted while Mal rolled his eyes and opened up one of his books.

“Hey,” Leo said, eyeing Mal for a second before turning his brown gaze over to Nico. “How are you feeling?”

Nico’s belly squirmed at the concern, a strange part of him wanted to prop himself right down in Leo’s lap while announcing he needed to be thoroughly cuddled. But that was insane. Right. Right? What the hell was wrong with him? 

Also why the hell was he thinking about Leo smashing their lips together while he shoved Nico up against the wall of the shower room? Yup, that wasn’t normal, why was he thinking about that? Nope, nope, nope not the time for orgy flashbacks.

“I’m alright.” He said, trying to smile threw the image of Jason thrusting into him as the same time as Leo did. Not helping the whole trying to do homework thing. Or pretending to do homework. Same difference. 

Leo nodded once, before looking at him one last time and disappearing across the room with some friends from his mechanics class. 

“Stop thinking about his junk.” Malcolm called, not looking up from his book. Nico flushed at that and disappeared behind the wall of books again.

“I can’t help it,” Nico whimpered. “It’s all I can think about when I’m near any of them.”

“Ew.” Mal responded in a deadpan. “I think I’m getting nauseous.” He looked up at his friend with a cocked eyebrow. “I think you should read Pregnancy of an Omega.”

“What?” Nico asked.

Mal rolled his eyes. “Sure, he’ll read fifty thousand fantasy books but tell him to read one informative one…” he sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“What’s it about?” he asked.

Mal looked at him in amazement. “What do you think it’s about? I swear; your hormones are messing up your head.” He paused, sighing when he saw the hurt look on Nico’s face. “Alright. Sorry. But really, you should look into it. I think it would help you a lot.”

Nico nodded his head and wrote the title down on a scrap of paper before tucking it into the pocket of his sweatshirt. “Alright, alright, protective daddy, I’ll read your smartie book.”  
……

“So, Mitch, you should come over to my place tonight.” 

Nico heard Luke’s voice from across the hall as he walked to where Malcolm was waiting for him by his locker to drive him home. Football team didn’t have practice because it was raining, but the cheerleaders did in the gym, and he didn’t want to have to sit around and wait for Hazel for two hours.

The hallways were nearly cleared, besides him, Malcolm, Mitchell, Luke, Percy, Octavian, Alabaster, Ethan and a few other straggling students who were lingering or just talking to their friends. Malcolm’s back was two the football star and the male blond cheerleader who was smirking right back at Luke. 

“Sure. Does seven sound good?”

Hurt crossed his best friends face.

He knew what Luke was trying to do though, using Mitchell to get back at Malcolm. Like it was his fault Nico had supposedly slept with him. Or maybe he was just…well Nico didn’t know what Luke was thinking, all he knew was that the blond was hurting his friend and he didn’t like that one little bit. 

“Mallie!” he called from down the hall, jogging over to his friend with a face that was bright and smiling. Mal raised a brow at him as he flew into his best friends arms, which quickly came to wrap around him before settling him and releasing him to hear what was so apparently important. The football team members and Mitchell had started to stare at them, so Nico continued with his show. 

“Okay, look, I know it’s way too early but I could have sworn I felt our baby move just right now and I just-” Nico made his voice crack and he pretend to wipe at his eyes. He gasped for air for a moment, his eyes going big and teary as he stared up at his best friend, shock and amusement as he figured out what was going on crossing his face. “I just really want to be near the father of my baby right now, just, come here,” he nearly whimpered and wrapped himself up in Malcolm’s chest, demanding attention and nuzzling into his friend. Malcolm immediately responded, looking pleasantly surprised now that the team could see his face. “I feel so safe in your arms,” he said, with a small happy sob. 

Malcolm stroked his curls behind his ears. He felt the blonde’s chest rumble against his, telling him his friend was fighting laughter. “Come on,” Malcolm said, pulling away gently and kissing his forehead softly in a friendly way. The way they always did. “Let’s go get you something to eat.” He took his friends hand-something they did a lot usually too. 

“You’re a good dad, Mal. I couldn’t ask for a better person to get through this with me.” Nico sighed happily-almost dreamily- as they paced threw the hall. Nico didn’t spear the team a single glance, and neither Malcolm to Mitchell. It was like they didn’t even know they were there, caught up in their own little world.

When they were in the car, Malcolm was frowning the slightest bit and Nico asked what was wrong.

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “I just…I feel bad. Did you see the look on their faces?”

Nico immediately froze, instantly looked at his friend. “What?”

“They just looked….a little bit crushed.” Malcolm said as he started the car.

Nico didn’t know how to respond to that. All he felt was guilt curl up like a tentacle from his stomach and curl around his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico emotionally wounding bad asses


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE AND IM SO SORRY
> 
> AND ITS JUST A FILLER, BUT IT DOES INTRODUCE CLARISSE WHO'S GONNA BE IMPORTANT PART OF NICO'S SUPPORT GROUP 
> 
> ALSO HUMOR, REYNA, RACHEL, MAL, AND NICO BEING BIG LAME DORKS

Malcolm was a good actor, Nico had to admit that. 

Actually, the guy deserved a damn Emmy. Or whatever the hell the name of the award was for acting. Was it Emmy? Whatever, he didn’t care.

Every morning, Monday through Friday, Malcolm would pick him up at seven ten sharp, have him at school by seven twenty and have him in homeroom with all his books from his locker and crap by seven thirty. 

He walked Nico to class, all his classes, even the ones they didn’t have together which usually left Malcolm late for his classes. Nico had tried to insist that he could walk to his classes himself, but Malcolm said if he was going to be playing baby daddy he had be playing it right. He had to be convincing, because there was plenty of smart people on the football team (Luke, Octavian, and the Stoll’s just for some quick examples) of course all of them were smart in their own way, but those four were the ones they needed to be more careful. Luke was a mad strategist, Octavian was suspicious of just about everything but mostly people and the Stoll’s were the inventors of trickery and manipulation.

Nico thought they were doing a pretty good job though, even Rachel had commented that if she didn’t know any better she would have thought Malcolm really was being protective of the baby. 

Of course, only half of that was pretend. Nico was Mal’s best friend; he would have been protective either way. 

They didn’t pretend have a romantic relationship, which Nico thanked god for. It wasn’t that Malcolm wasn’t attractive or appealing (he was) but Nico didn’t think he could ever, ever think of him in that way. Mal was like his brother, and the feeling was returned. 

“I swear,” Mal said one day. “If I hear one more person say how cute we are together I’m gonna toss myself off the roof. No offense.”

Nico gave him a disgusted look. “What? Who the hell’s been saying that?” 

“Drew and her little group of demon followers.” Malcolm said baldly, taking a sip of his milk. Reyna immediately cracked up at that and looked ready to jot the insult down for future reference. 

“Demon followers.” Rachel repeated, smirking. “I should make a piece about them.”

“Please down waste the canvas.” Malcolm begged.

Nico rolled his eyes. “You do know their saying that sarcastically, right?”

“Well yeah.” Malcolm said. “But the fact that they’re just saying it period is just-no.”

Rachel pounded the table with an invisible judge hammer. “Agreed.” She said. “You two so don’t match up. At least romantically.” 

“I don’t know,” Reyna smirked. “I might be able to see it.”

“Rey please shut up right now.” Malcolm said, looking like the mere sentence she had uttered pained him. 

“I don’t know. I might just have to throw on my ole hoop skirt and join the pissy party just to make fun of the two of you.”

“No Rey,” Rachel said at once. “Don’t go to the dark side; join me in the teasing instead.”

Reyna sighed in relief. “Oh yes, never mind, this is much better.” 

“Oh my god Nico, hide, they’re gonna make out.” Mal said, throwing his hands protectively over his eyes.

Rachel stuck her tongue out. “Yeah, you wish.”

“Yeah right, that’s the last thing I wanna see at my own table. While I’m eating no less.” 

“This isn’t your table, dumbass,” Rachel said. “It’s the schools.”

“Fuck the school, I own everything, even America. Its mine, all mine.” Mal cackled.

“Did you take your crazy pill this morning?” Nico wondered, taking a hesitant bite of the poorly made chicken wrap he had chosen for lunch that day. 

“Honey, I got rid of those things years ago, they just get in the way of the crazy.” 

Nico blinked at him, quickly stealing the blond’s pudding cup. He didn’t seem to mind the thievery. “No seriously, Mal, how long where you up studying for?”

Mal ran a hand over his eyes. The poor guy looked exhausted, his usual perfectly combed and taken care of curls were rumbled, like they had been combed through with fingers instead of a brush. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “Um three or four I think.”

Nico nearly spat out the mouthful of pudding. “What?” he demanded once he had swallowed. “Mal you can’t just stay up that late, are you okay? Seriously, do you need to go home?”

“I can’t just skip class.”

“Isn’t that cousin of yours eighteen?” Nico asked, looking over his shoulder at corner area of the lunchroom where all the athletes (including the cheerleaders because Nico swore that took more athletic skill then football) sat together. Jane, Malcolm’s cousin, was on the softball team. She was really nice and wouldn’t blink an eye if asked to sign out her baby cousin if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep.

“I’m not asking Jane to sign me out of school.” Malcolm protested.

“Yes you are.” Rachel said.

“Yes, you look very ill.” Reyna said.

“Deathly ill.” Nico chimed in.

“You might just kick the bucket in right now, right in front of us.” Rachel added, and Malcolm knew he wouldn’t be able to win this fight. So he sighed and gave in, because well, they were right, he really did feel like he was about to fall asleep and he didn’t want to do that in class.

“Fine.” Malcolm relented, making Reyna raise her hands above her head and clap in mock applause. “But who’s going over into the Fortress of Doom to go ask.” 

“Not it.” Rachel, Reyna and Nico claimed all at once, hands thrown up in surrender.

Malcolm stared at them. “What are you, three? Get up, you’re all coming with me, and Nico you’re asking.” 

“What?” Nico demanded. “Why me? What did I do?” 

“You suggested it.” Malcolm reminded him. 

“Alright,” Nico said. “Fine, I’ll do it.” They threw away their trash and headed towards the entitled ‘Fortress of Doom: Lunchroom Addition.” 

Now that the four of them were older, they were jammed packed with sarcasm and sassy compacts, their self-confidence had gotten much better since elementary school and middle school, but nonetheless most of the people who had bullied them as children, who had made them self-conscious and insecure sat in said Fortress so they were all a bit wary with entering. 

And it also held Drew and her declaimed ‘demon followers’ who hardly ever relented with teasing them. And while sometimes it didn’t affect any of them, sometimes it did. 

But they couldn’t let it show, so Nico marched right in, head held high with his friends guarding his back.

Anyways, there was also plenty of nice and friendly people in this area, such as Hazel, who sometimes left her squad mates in favor of sitting with them, Jane, Annabeth, who had once beaten up a boy twice her size in fourth grade for making her little brother cry and stealing his glasses and-

“Yo, di Angelo!”

Nico grinned and headed towards the designated table much quicker, for on the edge with her hair pulled back and smirk on her face was Clarisse La Rue. Clarisse got in fights with just about everyone at this school, even Percy and Luke, but she had never teased Nico or any of his friends. She instead found them rather funny and liked their company, and they shared that opinion. 

“My lady,” Nico said in a way of greeting. She was on the softball team with Jane. She also did volleyball and lacrosse. 

“What’s up, Preggers?” Clarisse asked as Chris wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. Nico smiled a little at that, he had always thought they were adorable together. 

“I need to borrow Jane.” Nico said, sending the blond girl a nod. 

“Me?” Jane repeated in amusement, obviously wondering what scheme they were borrowing her for this time. She had the Chase looks, tan, tall, blond, gray eyed. 

“Malcolm only got like three hours of sleep last night, he’s getting a wee bit sick and he needs you to sign him out.”

Jane frowned. “Three hours?” she repeated. “Is that kid crazy?”

“Yes!” Reyna said. 

“No!” Malcolm added sharply. 

“Yes.” Rachel confirmed, putting a hand over the blonds mouth. Nico noticed that Annabeth, Hazel and the rest of the football team were all cramming around each other to see and hear what was going on. While also trying to look like they weren’t. Maybe Nico was wrong, maybe they really weren’t as smart as he thought. 

“So how you doin’ baby daddy?” Clarissa asked Malcolm. Malcolm blinked at her in confusion.

“What?”

Clarissa raised a brow and pointed at Nico’s stomach.

“Oh!” He said, one hand rubbing at his eyes. “Oh yeah, I’m doing fine, both of us-I mean all three of are- are terrific, so happy!” he said a little too loudly. 

“Dude, your drunk, go home.” Reyna said, slapping a hand over his mouth and beginning to walk off towards the doors with him. 

“Yeah, so.” Nico said becoming a little nervous now that so many eyes were on him. “Can you do it?”

“Sure.” Jane said, hoping up. Nico let out a relieved sigh as she went to go throw away her things. 

“Bye Clarisse.” He said.

Clarisse waved one hand. “See you around kid.” 

Nico felt all eyes on him as he left with Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put a poll up on tumblr asking what guy should give nico a ride home, by the time it ended i got five diffrent votes for five diffrent guys, so i decided to make them all be in the car 
> 
>  
> 
> its a short chapter but the next one will be longer

Next Tuesday, Nico found himself without a ride. Which wasn’t a problem, not really, because he had walked home plenty of times by himself before from school. But the thing was, he hadn’t had to walk home, or anywhere long distance really, since he had gotten pregnant. He knew exercise was good for the baby, but running home wasn’t on his favorite things to do list.

It was the middle of November, after all, and it was raining harder than it had all fall so much. He didn’t have an umbrella or a jacket, so He could very easily get sick, with a cold or phenomena, which wasn’t good for the baby. 

Standing around outside alone though, wasn’t going to do him any good either. So he speed walked off the school grounds, thankful that he had fairly good eyesight and that he had picked the right day to wear a hoodie. 

It was dark; one of those storms that made you think it was nearing night in the middle of the day. He had already been shivering before it stopped raining in the heated school, now his whole body was quacking and his teeth were chattering. 

Headlights lite up the street and he turned a little as a black something or other type of vehicle pulled up next to him. He gave it a dirty look and kept on walking.

“YO!”

“What the hell do you-“ Nico turned and stopped when he saw who it was. Percy Jackson’s grinning face was peering at him from over the roof of the car on the driver’s side and right next to him in the passenger’s seat was the cut face of Luke.

“What?” he asked them. 

The side door flew open and he was met with the faces of the Stoll’s, Jason and Will. 

“What?” he repeated, getting irritated that he was just standing there and not making any process towards home. 

“You need a ride?” Percy offered.

Nico stared at him, shocked. “Uh…” he glanced at the other guys. “I don’t think I’ll fit.”

“Sure you will!” Percy said. “Luke hop your ass in the back, let Nico sit in the front, and you four, move your asses around, Luke’s big ego has to fit back there.”

The Stolls cackled loudly as Luke climbed out of the car, leaving the door open for Nico, he climbed into the back and the side door was closed again.

Percy looked at him. “Well?” he promoted.

Nico wasn’t sure. The last time he was completely alone with them in a secluded area he got pregnant. Percy seemed to know what he was thinking, because he started laughing.

“Dude,” he said. “Promise. No messing around, just a ride.”

“Also I don’t do pregnant people!” Travis called from the back. 

Nico frowned a little at that. 

“Apologize.” Percy snapped.

“I’m sorry Nico, I’m sure you’ll look very good as the harvest moon.” Several slapping noises and shouts of pain came from within the vehicle and Percy smirked. 

The back door opened and Luke glared at him from within. “Get in the fucking car already!” 

Nico sighed and approached the vehicle. “I’m getting in for Percy because he’s actually polite.”

Luke grumbled and slammed the door shut. Percy rolled his eyes but smiled at him, he came around the car and stood there as Nico slid into the seat, before closing his door for him. Nico sighed in relief when the warm air hit him, though his body was still shaking and his teeth chattering, it was much better than being outside.

“Jesus,” Will muttered from the middle seat next to Conner, he leaned forward and before he knew it Will’s jacket was being tucked around his small frame, Will rubbed at his arms a little, trying to warm him up now that he was wrapped in something dry.

“Than-thanks.” He said, as Percy reached over and blasted the heat too full blast. 

“No problem!” Will said, and sat back down just as the car lurched forward. Nico immediately missed the warmth of Will’s hands, he was always very warm. 

He remembered being pressed against the cold shower wall, water that had gone lukewarm spraying over his head, shivering a little and Will littering hot kisses down his neck, his warm hands running over Nico’s sides and arms as he pressed gently inside of him. He shivered again in his seat, but not because of the cold. 

“So where do you live again? Ackerman Drive?” Percy checked. Percy and a few other members had been over his house a handful of times because of Hazel and her friends and had picked her up for parties and such in the past.

“Yeah.” Nico muttered.

Percy nodded his head and took a turn.

“How come you were walking home?” Jason asked from the very back of the car, wedged in between the Stoll brothers. 

“Didn’t have a ride.” He said, which he thought was obvious.

“I thought Malcolm’s been the one carting you around these days.” Luke said from next to Will, looking at the window.

Nico stiffened, he didn’t like the way Luke said Malcolm’s name, like he was something filthy that shouldn’t be mentioned in proper conversations.

“Mal,” he hissed, putting emphasize on the nickname and watching as Luke’s eyes narrowed angrily. “Had a doctor’s appointment, Hazel was supposed to drive me home.”

“So where is she?” Luke wondered.

“She didn’t answer her phone. She must have forgot, it’s no big deal.”

Luke opened his mouth to respond to that, but one look from Percy had him scoffing and rolling his eyes, throwing his arms over his broad chest and crossing them angrily. Percy smirked and Will chuckled, abruptly stopping when he saw Luke’s glare.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for Percy who was rocking a little in his seat and humming to some heavy metal group like a pleased old grandma listening to her oldies. 

When they pulled in front of Nico’s house he was still fuming about Luke, while a small part of him was noting how cute Percy looked while he danced around his seat and how warm Will’s jacket was even after ten whole minutes of him wearing it. 

Nico turned and looked at Percy, he look gorgeous along the backdrop of the rain and cloudy, dark sky outside the window. His hair black hair was wet and strands stuck to his tan forehead.

“Well, um, bye.” He said, Percy waved with two fingers.

Luke snorted in the back. “Unbelievable.” 

Nico instantly bristled, angry as hell and totally done with Luke’s smart ass comments, he leaned across the front of the car and grabbed the left side of Percy’s face to drag him over a bit and place a kiss on his right cheek. “Thanks for the ride.” He said, he shot the others in the back a smile, purposely not looking at Luke.

“Bye, guys.”

He hoped out of the car and snapped the door shut before jogging to the front door, by the time he was at the front door Percy’s van was pulling off the curb and his heavy metal song was blasted so loud he could hear it from where he stood. 

Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, moving threw the living room and into the kitchen. “Bia?” he called. “Haze?” 

He started picking through the fridge and heard someone come running down the stairs. Hazel appeared in the doorway as Nico was inserting one of his mac and cheese meals into the microwave.

“Nico!” she said, she was wearing a windbreaker and her rain boots, one hand curled around her phone. Her hair was messier than normal. “Im so sorry, I totally lost track of time-“

“It’s alright.” Nico said.

“And it’s raining out-“ Hazel continued to splutter, golden eyes wide and guilty.

“I got a ride.”

Hazel paused. “A ride?” she repeated. “From who? Bianca and Zoe are working and Malcolm is-“

“From Percy and some of the other guys.” Nico said. 

“Wait what?” Hazel asked, putting down her phone and kicking off her boots, bringing her height down by at least an inch. “Did you ask them too?”

Nico snorted. “Of course not. I was gonna walk-“

“Without even calling me? Nico.” Hazel scowled, Nico smiled guilty at her.

“Yeah. Sorry. Anyways, Percy pulled over and offered me a ride home.”

Hazel frowned at him. “And everything was alright?”

“Well, Luke was being a bitch as always, but that’s nothing different. Besides that, everything was fine.” Nico assured, patting his sister on the shoulder before retrieving his now sizzling meal and tucking himself in at the table.

“So what-“Hazel began.

“Eating.” Nico said, around a mouthful of food.

Hazel sighed, exasperated and amused, before she reached out and lightly patted him on the head. “Alright, feed yourself then.”

“With pleasure.” Nico remarked cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OCTOBER SEVENTH- BLOOD OF OLYMPUS WHO'S READ TO CRY, IM READY WITH THE TISSUES AND CHOCOLATE


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is will solace centric. I wanted to get a little bit into the guys lives and since reading boo I love will even more then I already did so yeah I decided to write about him

“You know what doesn’t make sense to me?” Will said, not for the first time. Luke rolled his eyes and immediately got up from the couch and disappeared to ransack Leo’s fridge for the fourth time in the last few hours.

Alabaster sighed and turned his head the barest amount. “What Will?” he asked, sounding thoroughly exhausted over nothing but his friends persistent questions.

“If Nico’s an Omega,” he began and a few of the other guys groaned when they picked up on where this was going. The rest were either not paying attention at all or just listening because they couldn’t drone him out yet. Usually Percy was curious right alongside him, but today he had his headphones in and was dancing in his seat with his arms. Rather horribly he might add. “How did he get pregnant by Malcolm but not by us.”

“Dude,” Jake complained, leaning back against the couch. “Just let it go.”

“It’s weird.” Will said for what seemed the hundredth time. 

“It is what it is.” Michael yawned.

“That’s your motto to life itself.” Will muttered. Luke came back into the room and rolled his eyes when he saw the topic was still on his least favorite subject: Nico’s pregnancy. Will gave him a dirty look and Luke put in his headphones, reclining in the armchair after kicking Conner out of it. The brunet landed in his brother’s lap. 

“Let it go.” Jake repeated, he didn’t even look at Will when he said it, which made him angry. He hated when Jake acted like that towards him. Like he wasn’t worth anything, not even his full attention. Unless he wanted to fuck, of course. 

“Don’t be an ass.” Will snapped. “I’m just being a decent human being.”

“Look,” Alabaster interrupted, looking annoyed. “He doesn’t want anything to do with us. He made that pretty fucking clear. It’s his choice.”

“You’re only saying that because you think the same thing I do.” Will muttered, rolling his eyes. But it quickly became clear Jake, Michael and Alabaster had been the only ones listening and now they no longer where. 

“Oh my god Becky, look at her butt-“Percy was singing shrilly, hands in the air, hands waving around frantically like he was attempting a poorly done rain dance. Travis picked up a pillow and threw at his face, Percy caught it and started waving it around like a flag. Conner was still on Travis’ lap. He was helping himself to some can cheese and Ritz crackers. 

Will sighed and changed the channel, ignoring the cries of outrage he received.  
….

Will rolled his eyes when he saw Jake’s red pickup truck pull up in his driveway just two days later. He threw his textbook aside, a small part of him happy that he had this distraction. 

Because really, his mother wouldn’t want him to be rude and ignore a guest know would she? And if it got in the way of homework, oh well. 

He was already heading down the stairs when Jake knocked on the door; he opened it up for him. But that didn’t mean he still wasn’t pissed at his supposed best friend for the way he had been treated the other day.

Jake had an abnormally high body temperature, so much so that Leo often called him Jacob Black, which always earned him a smack over the head. His shirt was long sleeved and pulled up to his elbows. When Jake was younger he was in a fire, leaving him scarred on the arms, parts of his shoulders and a bit on his neck, chest and back. 

Will knew people said Jake’s scars made him ‘sexy’ and look ‘bad ass.’ But Will also knew Jake’s scars still hurt him sometimes and sometimes he just wanted them to go away and wouldn’t look himself into the mirror because of them. 

He had a vague memory of Nico gently caressing one of the scars on Jake’s chest and kissing another one on his shoulder as Jake fucked him into the shower wall. 

He and Jake were not exclusive, and they had never been anything more than fuck buddies. But nonetheless Will still found himself getting jealous whenever he hooked up with anyone else. 

Yet he didn’t feel jealous as he had watched Jake and Nico together. Maybe because he wanted Nico too then. Or maybe because he somehow knew Nico saw Jake’s scars the same way he did. Beautifully tragic. Something to be loved no matter how pink and big. Something that symbolized Jake’s strength and all the pain he went through. 

“Hey,” Jake said.

Will had always liked the way Jake look. He had never asked where he was from, but he thought it must have been somewhere in the Caribbean. His skin was a dark bronze color, his eyes were some shade between Percy and Luke’s, a bright blue-green also kinda gray and his hair was black but also dark brown. 

“Hey,” he said, stiffly, keeping himself in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” Jake asked, he took a step forward and damn himself, Will took a step back. And he kept on taking steps back until Jake could get in and closed the door after him. Will crossed his arms over his center, his hands disappearing in the orange sweater he was wearing. Jake looked at it and the yellow scarf in amusement. He was never one for the cold. Or for dark colors. 

“I wasn’t expecting any visitors.” He said defensively. 

Jake smiled. It was a little distorted due to a thin pink scar that ran up to the left corner of his mouth, but that didn’t matter to him. He had been friends with Jake since before the accident. He was just happy he could smile at all. 

Jake reached out and grabbed the loose end of his yellow scarf, casually whipping it over his shoulder so it was properly around his neck. 

“You look fine.” He said with a shrug. 

Will looked at him for a moment. Finally he took the other end of the knitted scarf and carefully unwounded it from his neck. He tossed it up on the coat rack next to the door and took Jake by the shoulders, backing himself up against a wall and dragging Jake’s tall, broad body against him. His breath hitched as Jake’s big hands fell on his hips and he leaned into him more. Jake kissed his neck and he moaned, and before he knew it he was hopping up and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Later, Will’s hands were on his back despite the fact they had both already came and Jake was still inside of him, now flaccid. His room had many windows and the blinds to all of them were up, casting Jake’s scars in sunlight. He traced every one of them that he could reach and Jake let him. 

For a little while at least, until Will started tracing words onto his bare skin instead of tracing his scars. Jake pulled out and Will stifled a whimper of discomfort. Jake’s cum ran down his thighs as its once owner got off the bed and reached for his clothes. 

Will laid there for a moment before closing his spread legs and rolling onto his side, facing Jake and the windows, he pulled the blankets to cover his body, tan and covered in love bites.

“Leaving already?” He asked conversationally, like Jake hadn’t just been pounding him into the mattress a few minutes ago. 

Jake looked at him in surprise, Will usually didn’t talk to him after they had a quickie.

“Uh, yeah, they need me at the shop.”

“Alright.” Will said, leaning up on his elbow. Jake finished tying his shoes and headed for the door.

“Jacob.” He said sharply.

Jake turned, eyebrow raised. The only people who could call him by his full name and live where his mother, sister and Will. “What?”

Will sighed. “Bye.”

“See you later, William.” Jake smiled and Will smiled back. 

…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it too so long to update


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read BoO, I love Cecil, I decided to make him part of the story

Nico wake up on a sunny morning. Sunny looking, he corrected. But not warm at all. If he had to compare Octavian to a certain whether, this would be it. A sunny November morning. Like the day outside Octavian looked warm and sunny-with his golden blond hair, pearly pale skin and sparkly blue eyes-but then you were opened to his personality. Cold enough to freeze your ass right off. Luke matched that description. Except perhaps he was a sunny December morning. Even colder, and much more bitter. 

Will on the other hand, Nico thought, actually matched his looks. He was a warm, friendly, all around nice guy. He could be sarcastic and snappy when he wanted to be, he had to be to deal with Ethan, Alabaster, Luke and Octavian, but Nico liked that about him. He was kind of like Malcolm in that sense. Except Mal was snappy nearly all the time. 

So Nico decided he did not want to deal with his Octavian day and pulled the covers over his head, deciding he and the kid were having a nice day in bed. He didn’t care that it was Monday, school could wait-or just be ignored all together. 

Bianca’s big sister instincts must have been set off though, not a moment later she was pounding on his door.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. He looked like a cross between a zombie and a drooling pug in the morning. They both knew it. “Doctors appointment in an hour.”

Nico peeked at the door over the rim of his blankets. He wasn’t in the mood for doctors appointments either. Sleeping and Cuddling were the only things he had on schedule. Just he and the baby. He brushed off the want of having someone behind him and holding him. He tugged the blankets over his head again and turned his back towards the door, being careful to not roll on his stomach. 

“Nico.” Bianca knocked again, even louder this time. “Get up.”

“No.” Nico responded, which hadn’t been a part of the original plan. 

“Up.” 

Nico heard the door knob twist and turn frantically about, but it did not give way and open. Nico smirked, giving himself a mental pat on the back for remembering to lock it before going to bed. Only problem was…he had to pee, and Bianca was in between him and the bathroom. And if he got up and went pee, Bianca would never allow him to get back into bed. Where he really wanted to be. This was a problem. 

A second hand joined Bianca’s. “Wakie wakie.” Hazel’s sweet voice called a second before the door rattled like someone had just tackled it. Poorly, might he add. “Ow!” Hazel said a moment later, confirming his suspicions. “Come on, Nico.”

“I just want to stay in bed.” Nico whined. “Please.” He hadn’t been able to get a goodnights sleep the last few days, too much had been on his mind, and he couldn’t get comfortable. The torture seemed to have ended last night and he just wanted to catch up on that sleep.

Bianca sighed on the other side of the door.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Bianca said, and Nico perked up a little. His sister continued, knowing she had his attention. “If you go to the appointment, which you know you need to go too, you don’t have to school afterwards. You can come home and sleep all you want.” 

Nico considered this deal. 

Bianca was right, after all, he did need to go to the appointment. He hadn’t been feeling all that well, and he wanted to make sure the baby was okay. He decided to take it. He fought an intense war against the sheets and blankets and finally managed to get out of bed before opening the door and seeing, Bianca, Hazel, and now Zoe on the other side. Zoe was wearing one of Bianca’s t-shirts. He could tell because it was bright pink, and Zoe never wore anything but gray and black, and it said Venice, Italy in big letters across the front. Her braid was messy and half undone, she had probably stopped by after work and stayed the night.

“Morning.” Nico greeted innocently. 

Bianca pointed towards the bathroom. “Shower.” She instructed. “Breakfast in ten.”

“Eggs, turkey bacon, and toast.” Zoe added. “So a real breakfast for once.”

Nico’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “Turkey bacon?” he repeated, obviously not liking the idea of the supposed meat.

“It’s good for you.” Zoe said strictly. 

“Good how?” Nico wondered. “Real bacon is good for the soul.”

“Well turkey bacon is good for your arteries.” 

Well, Nico would give her this one.

“Fine.” He relented, grabbing his towel from behind his door and starting to make his way down the hall. “Wait-cheese?” 

“On everything solid.” Bianca answered, rolling her eyes. Cheese had been Nico’s craving his entire pregnancy. Mac and cheese, cheese pizza, cheese and a roll, cheese and crackers, turkey and cheese, cheese on broccoli, you name a food that had cheese in it or on it, and Nico craved it. Bianca had once witnessed him eat an entire bar of sharp cheddar in five minutes. It wasn’t a pretty sight. 

…………  
The morning just didn’t seem right. Malcolm had grown used to grabbing Nico a snack before heading to school, meeting him at his locker, and then walking him to classes throughout the day. He had forgotten about Nico’s doctor appointment at first, only remembering after he had stopped at a store and grabbed Nico a premade turkey and cheese sandwich for his snack between breakfast and lunch.

He ended up carrying it in school, not exactly sure what to do with it. He was full enough from breakfast that he wouldn’t be hungry until lunch. He could always have the sandwich for lunch but he doubted if it would last. Plus, a sandwich wouldn’t be enough on its own, but then again, a lunch and the sandwich might be too much.

Was he overthinking it? 

“Hey,” He said when he found Reyna and Rachel by his locker. “Either of you hungry?”

“Depends on what your offering, Chase.” Reyna responded. 

Malcolm pulled the wrapped sandwich out of his pocket and offered it.

“I’m full.” Rachel said, giving him a smile. “Thanks anyways Mal. I need to get to Art Club, we’re supposed to meet up before homeroom to discuss something.”

Reyna and Mal gave her a wave and then she was off, when she was around the corner Reyna inspected the sandwich.

“Is that wheat or rye?”

“Uh. I have no idea.” Malcolm admitted with a tiny shrug. 

“Nico doesn’t rye. Must be wheat.” Reyna said.

“Yeah?” Mal asked in amusement. He hadn’t even checked the type of bread when he picked it up. It was funny that Reyna thought he would always pick what Nico liked, even if it was subconsciously. Funny. But true. 

“I don’t like wheat or rye. I’ll see you around, Mal.” Reyna gave him a little wave with two fingers. “I have an essay to hand in late.”

Mal snorted at that, already knowing it was probably for Biology, which was Reyna’s worst subject. He sighed loudly and started working on his locker combination, knowing he had his own stuff to do before homeroom began. 

“Bringing me breakfast, Chase? How sweet of you.”

Malcolm instantly stiffened, and his cheeks heated up. Gods, he hoped with his entire mite he currently didn’t look like a tomato wearing a blond wig or something inhumane like that. Please, like no. He turned around and there the good for nothing bastard that stomped on Malcolm’s heart on a daily basis stood.

“Mitchell,” he said, keeping the squeak to a minimal. “Hi.”

Mitchell shot him a pants dropping smile. Malcolm thought that was the only way to describe something so sly. Or perhaps a leg spreading smirk. Or maybe even- “Hey Little Chase.”

Malcolm held back a groan. He hated being called that. It was the stupid nickname Annabeth had gotten her friends to call him when they were kids so he wouldn’t try to follow them around. He was reminded that Mitchell was a year older then him and Annabeth’s friend, not his.

“Don’t call me that.” Malcolm said with a sigh. He cocked a eyebrow and held up the sandwhich as Mitchell chuckled faintly. “You interested?”

Mitchell’s smirk widened. “In what?” he asked. “The sandwich or its carrier?”

Malcolm instantly flushed at that. He knew Mitchell was just joking, it was kind of humiliating. “Just kidding.” Mitchell said, and the teeny tiny rock of hope that had formed in his chest exploded. “I don’t know what kind is it.”

After a moment of awkward sandwich information Malcolm handed it over and Mitchell unwrapped it gladly. 

“Don’t you usually bring Nico a snack?” Mitchell asked, after swallowing a bite. “I hope I’m not stealing.”

“Huh? Oh no.” Malcolm shook his head, mildly horrified at the thought of giving Nico’s food to another person. “He has an appointment this morning. For the baby.” 

“Oh yeah.” Mitchell smiled, and reached out, gently punching his shoulder. “’I almost forgot. Congratulations, Daddy.” 

“Uh, thanks.” Malcolm said, feeling slightly awkward, especially with the baby’s real possible fathers standing across the hall. They were watching the two blonds talk to one another curiously. 

“Are you exited?” Mitchell asked.

Malcolm’s heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out. He didn’t think he had ever talked to Mitchell for so long in one sitting before. 

“More nervous.” Malcolm answered; in what he thought was a appropriate manner. “But exited too…I guess.” 

Mitchell cocked a brow at that last bit. Damn it, he hoped more than anything that Mitchell wouldn’t think too much of that hesitate add on, he worried now that Mitchell might report back to Annabeth or worse-one of the Stoll’s. Or even worse-alright, no, he couldn’t think of that. It was just one slip. There was nothing wrong with being unsure about fatherhood. 

Mitchell’s blue eyes were a little too amused for someone who was gonna report back to his sister. Or so he thought. “I’m sure the babe will be as cute as you, kiddo.” 

Malcolm blushed and by the chuckle Mitchell let out it was quite visible. “Uh, that really wasn’t what I was worried about.” 

“What was it then?” Mitchell asked, amused.

“Uh. Financially.” Malcolm said. 

Mitchell’s eyes softened, Malcolm nearly swooned. Alright, dude, pull it together. Don’t get distracted by how gorgeous he is. It is not the time. Play your part right.

“Don’t worry,” Mitchell said, patting his shoulder. “Everything will be alright.”

The bell rang.

“Fuck!” Mitchell said lowly, a chill ran down Malcolm’s spine, he had never heard the older boy swear before. “I gotta go. See you around, Little Chase.”

After standing there doe eyed for a minute Malcolm collected himself and walked to homeroom, never having gotten into his locker. 

….  
“What where you and my brother talking about this morning?” 

Mitchell snapped out of his thoughts when Annabeth’s cool, crisp voice interrupted them. He blinked for a moment, a little dazed at having been interrupted so unexpectedly. 

“Mm? Nothing really.”

Annabeth raised a brow. “Nothing? Your lips were moving.”

Their conversation had started to get some attention along the length of the table. Percy, Clarisse, Jane and Hazel just being a few pairs of eyes that had found them more interesting than their own conversations. 

Mitchell raised his brow, and then smirked. “Jealous?” he cooed.

Annabeth looked mildly appalled. “In your dreams, lover boy.” 

Mitchell blew her a kiss. “Every night.” 

Hazel’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two blonds, a deep frown adorning her face, obviously not liking the topic of them having sex. Annabeth wanted to get off the subject as well.

“Tell me.” Annabeth prompted.

“I wasn’t trying to corrupt his innocence or anything.” Mitchell replied, rolling his eyes.

“He’s having a baby with his best friend. I don’t think that counts as innocent.” Annabeth snorted, rolling her eyes right back.

“Well,” Mitchell said, “It could be with a stranger.” 

Annabeth considered that. “Alright. I give you that one.” 

Hazel cleared her throat loudly and the two quieted down, shooting her apologetic look for discussing her brother and friend. 

“Where is Nico anyway?” Clarisse asked Hazel curiously. Her boyfriend Chris had his arm wrapped around her, though he seemed to find his food more interesting then gossip. 

“Doctors appointment for the baby.” Hazel said. 

“How come Malcolm didn’t go?” Mitchell asked curiously. 

Annabeth offered the answer. “Our parents don’t know about Nico’s pregnancy. Malcolm hasn’t figured out how to tell them yet, and our father has been Nico’s doctor since he was born, he specializes in OBGYN stuff, so it works out nicely.” 

“What does OBGYN stand for again?” Percy asked.

As a group they made a silent decision that it wouldn’t be worth it to answer.  
………………….

“Cecil?” 

Cecil Prescott looked up from the pamphlet he was reading. On the front in big bold pink letters it said Natural Birth vs. Medicated Birth. Nico grabbed a copy of it from the table in front of them and handed it off to Zoe, silently telling her to tuck it away for him. 

Cecil Prescott was the one other pregnant male Omega at his school; he was small boned and short like Nico, with big sapphire blue eyes and lightly curled dark brown hair. He was one month and two weeks further along than Nico and had a dodge ball shaped bump underneath his navy blue pea coat and baby blue sweater. 

“Oh.” Cecil said when he finally recognized who had spoken to him. “Hi Nico.” 

“How are you?” Nico asked, scooting around in his seat with nervous jitters. He always got that way when he came to see Dr. Chase, it had only gotten worse since he had found out he was pregnant. 

Cecil smiled, though his eyes were tired. “I’m alright. Um, thanks for asking. How are you?”

“I’m alright too, I guess.” Nico shrugged, Zoe snorted and Nico gently elbowed her in the ribs, which just caused her to laugh harder. Zoe had volunteered to bring Nico to his appointment a week formerly, since Bianca couldn’t get time off, Nico couldn’t drive, and Hazel had school. It was part of the reason she had decided it was just best to spend the night. The nurse behind the window gave her a dirty look but Zoe didn’t pay her any mind. 

Cecil’s beautiful gem like eyes wondered around the waiting room for a minute.

“Malcolm couldn’t come?” 

Nico grew anxious. “No he had uh, a test today. Couldn’t miss it. It’s alright though, nothing big is happening today. He wanted to come though.”  
“That’s nice of him.” Cecil said with a watery smile. Nico looked at the boy. He saw now that Cecil’s eyes weren’t just tired, but very sad. Like a dark waves regretfully dragging a ship to the bottom of the ocean. His thin hands ran over his bump, gently caressing it. “My baby’s father hasn’t come to even one appointment.” 

Technically, neither has mine. Nico thought sadly.

Nico was curious, when news that Cecil had gotten pregnant over the summer got around school when it started; there had been a wild game of Guess the Daddy. Nico and his friends hadn’t partaken, thinking it was none of their business. Cecil had never confirmed any of the rumors though, so eventually it had died down. Now Drew and her friends called him a slut who probably slept with too many guys to even remember whenever the subject came up. Nico thought she was disgusting for saying something so cruel. It was obvious Cecil knew very well who the father was, and just didn’t want to say. 

“Does he….” Nico started to ask before stopping himself.

“I never told him outright,” Cecil admitted. “But then again, he would have to be an idiot to not have figured it out by now.” He looked pointedly down at his wide belly. 

Before Nico could reply the door on the far side of the room opened and a nurse stepped through, holding a clipboard. She was short, dark haired and had the nice comforting sent of a fellow fertile Omega.

“Cecil for Dr. Herman ,” she said, softly, but loud enough to hear clearly. Cecil sent him a smile and got up.

“I might be able to find out the sex of the baby today.” Cecil said, Nico nearly shrieked in excitement. That was something he himself was looking forward too, not that he would have cared what they were. He just wanted to know!

“Any preferences?” Zoe asked as the boy passed. 

Cecil shrugged. “Not really,” he admitted, before giving them another little wave, which they both returned before he went with the nurse. 

“What do you want to have, kid?” Zoe asked him once the door had shut; she threw the two year old magazine she had been reading back on the coffee table.

Nico shrugged. “I don’t care,” he said honestly, he sent his future sister in law a smirk. “We all know what you would prefer.” 

“Not necessarily,” Zoe disagreed. “I like some men, like you for example. And that Cecil boy seemed nice. I would just raise my son to respect women, just like every decent parent should.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Nico said, and then paused. “But you know you want a girl first.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Zoe replied.

“Zoe.”

“Okay. Maybe.” Zoe allowed. “But I wouldn’t be upset or something stupid like that if it wasn’t. But adoption is far in the future, so let me ask you something kid.”

The door opened again, and the same nurse walked through, tapping on her board slightly. “Nico for Dr. Chase.” 

Nico got up and Zoe followed him, carrying his light weight coat even though he tried to insist he could. She just rolled her eyes and waved him forward. Nico finally gave up and followed the nurse threw the door. 

A few moments Nico was leaning back in the observation chair and sending an untrusting glare to the stirrups. He had gone through his first experience with them when he had found out he was pregnant. Having his legs high up and much spread was not his thing. Zoe was leaning up against the counter next to him and playing with a packet of purple rubber gloves.

There was a soft knock on the door and Dr. Chase walked in with a smile.

“Nico,” he said. “How have you been?”

Well besides convincing your one and only son to be my fake baby daddy I’ve been fine and dandy. 

“Okay.” He said with a shrug.

Dr. Chase looked curiously at Zoe. “This is my sister’s mate, Zoe Nightshade.” Nico said as Zoe hastily threw the gloves to the side. She offered a hand and Dr. Chase took it. 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Nightshade.” Dr. Chase said.

“Likewise.” Zoe smiled, deeming him acceptable. 

“So Nico,” Dr. Chase said, grabbing his clipboard and walking next to Nico’s side. “Tell me, how are you really feeling?” Nico laughed a little and Dr. Chase smiled at him. “Any nausea?”

“A little.” Nico admitted. “Mostly during the day.”

“Vomiting?”

“Also a little in the day.”

“Well, that’s normal.” Dr. Chase assured him. “It should get even more better once you’ve finished your first trimester.” 

Nico nodded and leaned back against the chair, now becoming more comfortable. Dr. Chase answered him several questions which he answered as affectively as he possibly could. Zoe dropped little comments every now and again, most of them sarcastic, which the doctor found funny. Nico brought up his concern about not feeling well, and he assured him being tired and not being able to sleep were common things, and nothing to worry about at the moment. When the questioner was over Nico found the doctor looking at his midsection fairly curiously.

“Is something wrong?” Nico asked nervously.

The doctor shook his head. “No, nothing wrong per say. It’s just that…” He tailed off.

“Doctor?” Zoe implored, a protective hand falling on Nico’s shoulder. 

“You just seemed a little big to be only just reaching the end of the first trimester Nico. Do you mind if I have a look?” 

Zoe and Nico looked at one another, nervous. 

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should Cecil have a boy or a girl? who do u think the father is? dont worry its not one of the football eam members. would you like to see more of him?


	10. Chapter 10

“Malcolm the next time you don’t pick up your phone the first time I call I’m stabbing you in the hand with a pencil.” Nico’s ever so cheerful voice greeted him threw the phone.

“Well hello to you too sweetheart.” Malcolm said blandly. “Forgive me for going to class and not answering my phone in the middle of a lecture. Seriously, Miss Artemis is terrifying she would have sewed my lips together or something.”

“Malcolm stop kidding around!” Nico barked angrily, Malcolm held the phone away from his ear for a moment before bringing it back to balance in between his cheek and shoulder and saying,

“What’s up?” he asked, while stopping in front of his locker and starting to play with the dial. 

“Malcolm, do you remember where I went today?” Nico asked in a sugary sweet voice.

“The doctors for the baby.” Malcolm said, grabbing a few books that he needed for homework and quickly stuffing them into his messenger’s bag for closing his locker. He caught Annabeth’s eye across the hallway and she waved him over. Malcolm didn’t want to go, she was standing around the team and some cheerleaders, which included Mitchell. 

Malcom shook his head, Annabeth nodded and pointed sharply at her feet to show that she wanted him right there now.

Malcolm rolled his eyes and walked over to her as Nico said, “Yes, the baby doctor, otherwise known as your father.” 

“Uh-huh.” He said, coming to a stop next to his sister and not giving her any attention. “Are you alright? You sound kind of freaked out, did something happen?” 

“Yeah.” Nico’s voice came out a little shaky and Malcolm’s concern grew.

“What is it?” Malcolm asked, ignoring whatever his sister was trying to tell him and leaning on the locker next to him. Also ignoring just how damn fine Mitchell’s biceps looked in that shirt. 

“Okay so I don’t want you to freak out.” Nico said seriously, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth at the end. He could hear music in the background, which probably meant he was still in the car with Zoe, which was weird because the appointment had been quite a bit earlier in the day. 

“Why would I freak out?” Malcolm wanted to know, frowning in concern. He heard the music be turned down and some brief muttering from Zoe. “Come on, just tell me.”

“I’m having twins.” Nico said quietly. 

Annabeth screamed when he dropped the phone and fainted right then and there. The line went dead just as Annabeth scampered over her brothers legs in her red heels to get to his face.

“Malcolm!”   
……

“Why did you bring him here again?” Zoe said distastefully as she watched Malcolm’s still form laid out on her girlfriend’s family couch. Bianca was still not home from work-and she hadn’t really been keen on letting these people in her mate’s house. Well, she didn’t care about Malcolm, Annabeth was the problem in her eyes. 

“Nico’s the one he was talking too when he fainted,” Annabeth said, her expression sharply pinched. “And you’re a nurse aren’t you? Can’t you tell if he has a concussion?” 

Zoe kept that displeased expression on her face pointed towards Annabeth for another moment, before sighing and dropping on her knees next to his blond head. “Fine,” she said. “But only because I like the kid.” She gently turned his head and started prodding with her fingers while Annabeth turned towards Nico, who was hovering around in the doorway wearing a concerned expression. 

“Nico,” she said, spinning around and walking towards him. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Zoe’s eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to protest, but Nico waved her concern off and just followed Annabeth into the kitchen. Zoe sighed but didn’t complain, she knew that Nico could handle himself, even in his current state. 

“Nico,” Annabeth said gray eyes sparkling and darker in color then they usually were. “What did you tell Malcolm that made him react that way?” Nico met her eyes and stood his ground.

“Private business.” Nico said seriously.

Annabeth’s eye twitched once. “If it’s about my brother, I think I should know, don’t you?” 

“No not really, not if it’s our business.” 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. “Who’s business? Yours and Malcolm’s?” 

Nico faltered a little, losing some of his confidence under her gaze. “Of course us. Who’s else’s business would it be?” 

Annabeth took a step forward and before he could help himself he took a step back as well, he couldn’t help it, she was an Alpha and he was naturally easily intimated by her. Annabeth was usually a gentle person, but she wanted to scare people, she did it easily. 

“You know Nico, I’ve been thinking a bit.” Annabeth began, putting up an arm and resting her hand against the cabinet above his head. “What I mean by that is that I’ve grown to become a little suspicious of you and your whole tale about Malcolm being the baby’s father.”

“H-he is the baby’s father.” He stuttered out, anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach as she inched closer and closer to him, and her expression becoming darker and darker with every centimeter. 

“Are you sure about that?” she asked him, her voice low enough that Zoe couldn’t hear it. 

He opened his mouth to answer, but the only thing that came out was a noise of discomfort.

“I mean, don’t you think it’s weird that you had sex-multiple times-with various beta’s and alpha’s, yet Malcolm was the one who got you knocked up. “ Annabeth said, in a shockingly casual voice, still keeping her voice low. 

Nico tried to say something, but instead-once again-all he made was another noise-this one of fear and panic. His small body was shaking and fear and he just wanted Annabeth to back off and give him some space. 

One of Nico’s shaking hands came up and he pushed her away at the shoulder, or at least he tried too. She grabbed him by the wrist-her grip not exactly gentle, and set his arm back to his side.

“Tell me the truth Nico,” she said, her eyes flashing dangerously. “Tell me the truth.” She said again. “Is Malcolm really the father? Tell me. Do it now.” 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

Nico’s body instantly relaxed, in contrast to Annabeth who became stiff as a board before spinning on her heel to see Bianca standing in the doorway, teeth bared and her eyes a thousand times more dangerous and threatening then Annabeth’s, despite the fact she was only a Beta. 

“Bianca-“ Annabeth said.

Bianca walked across the room and grabbed Annabeth’s hand-the one that was on the cabinet above Nico’s head. She shoved it back into place at Annabeth’s side the same way Annabeth had just done to Nico, before she grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her sharply away from her brother.

“Stay away from my little brother.” 

“Bianca-“

“Get out of my house.” Bianca snarled. “Right now.” She stalked forward and sized the younger blond up, not seeming scared at all of her status. “We’ll return Malcolm to you later when he wakes up. Now get out.”

Annabeth paused and for a long moment Nico thought she was going to fight Bianca, but she sighed and headed towards the door, doing what Bianca had told her to do. Once they had heard the door close, Bianca turned to her brother, her eyes going soft, filled with concern and protectiveness.

“Nico,” she whispered. “Are you okay?”

Nico slid to the floor, back against the counter, and tried to get his body to stop shaking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did change around a few things. The story was going to originally go in a different direction when it came to the team finding out, but I changed my mind last minute and even changed things while writing, like originally i was considering making Luke going into the room and acting as Percy did but I thought that way out of character for him and it was something Percy would more likely do. 
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone and didnt really edit so I apologize if it's horrid.

Nico woke up not feeling right. 

Surrounded by his mountain of pillows and covered by a equally overwhelming and comforting pile of blankets, he did not immediately realize what was happening. Not until he shifted to pull the blanket up higher did he feel the slight wetness he was laying in. 

For a moment he laid there in confusion, his sleep fogged mind wondering why his underwear would be wet. 

He was mid eye rub when he realized what it was and screamed before he could stop himself, sitting up in bed so quickly his head spun and he fell back down on his pillows before struggling back up much more slowly.   
He touched his sheet with his right hand, his fingers coming back up slippery and red. 

By that time Bianca was already bursting threw his door, a wild eyed Hazel and a sleepy Zoe trailing in behind her. Nico reached for his sisters arm, forgetting the blood on him as his covered fingers wrapped around her forearm.

Bianca looked down at his hand, horror in her eyes. 

"Bia," he rasped, tears prickling his eyes, "Please," he begged. "Please help me." 

...

Nico didn't really remember the ride to the hospital all that well. He remembered looking out the window, staring at the stars with dazed eyes, a warm body that smelled like oranges pressed close to his side, someone talking on the phone in a panicked voice. 

For some reason, Nico really missed his mom at that moment. Missed her more than he had in what felt like a really long time. He missed the smell of her perfume, the string of white pearls around her neck, the feel of her silk dress pressed against his face when he hugged her.

He missed his father too. His big, cool hand gently patting the top if his head, his way of showing affection, he missed the strange lingering smell of shoe wax and cigars, he missed the way he would click his tongue in annoyance when Nico wouldn't stop talking.

A tear slipped down his cheek, but not a noise fell from his mouth. 

He missed them, he wanted them here with him right now. 

...

Nico became more aware of his surroundings once Dr. Chase had performed some tests on him and some nurses had steered him in a bed into a 'room' that was made up of a wall and three curtains. 

He was just extremely lucky that Dr.Chase was willing to get up in the middle of the night to come into the ER and do the tests on Nico personally. Zoe had called him on the ride over and he had met them there, arriving just a few minutes after they had. 

Nico became aware of the pain in his abdomen and the fact that he might have lost one of the babies, or both of them. He started whimpering and his heart rate escalated as panic surged threw him, a nurse came threw with a syringe in her hand, her eyes soft as she took in the state of him. 

"I'm just going to give you a little something relax,dear." She told him, injecting the needle into his upper arm before he could protest or get even more worked up at the sight of the needle. 

Almost instantly his eyes felt droopy and his heart rate went back to normal. He didn't pass out like he thought he would have. He felt more dazed then anything, like he had been in the car. Except he didn't think about his parents, or his babies or even the pain he felt, it was like he couldn't think. He just stared up at the white ceiling, his mind felt foggy but in a good way, a way that didn't allow him to pay to close attention to anything, feeling more relaxed then he ever had in his life, which was kind of inappropriate considering the situation he was in. 

He didn't know how long he just laid there, it was probably a few hours. The emergency room was busy that night and the last thing on anyone's mind was a young omega who may or may not have had a miscarriage but was doing fine physically regardless.

When the fog started clearing a bit and he became a little more aware of what was going on around him, he heard someone shuffling around outside of the room. He thought it was probably one of his sisters, finally being allowed in after being forced out into the waiting room, or maybe even Malcolm, who had texted Bianca back and told her he was going to try to get a ride over when she had texted him about what had happened. 

He was not expecting Percy Jackson. 

He was wearing Aquaman pajama bottoms and a T-shirt a few shades darker then the color of his eyes. His hair was even messier then it usually was, and his eyes were a little red. 

Nico thought he would have thought he looked adorable if he wasn't currently going threw one of he most terrible things ever. 

Percy took a seat in the small chair next to his cot and slowly put one of his tan hands on top of Nico's blankets. Nico ran one of his pale fingers over his knuckles. 

"You know?" Nico asked softly. 

"Yeah." Percy responded, looking up at him. Nico was surprised to see that his eyes weren't angry, like he expected them to be. They looked soft and very hurt, the sea green wondering silently why Nico had lied to him, to all of them. 

"I was afraid." Nico answered the unasked question. 

Percy looked at him for a moment. "I understand." He muttered eventually. 

"Are you mad?" 

"A little." Percy said, honest as ever. "But I'll probably get over it." 

"Do the others know too?" Nico asked, fearing the answer. 

"Yeah." Percy said, gently rubbing his hand. "Some are taking it better then others." Nico took that to mean that Luke was throwing a fit just like Nico knew he would. 

"Are they all here?" 

"Luke left. He was mad, Annabeth went with him to try to calm him down." 

Annabeth. Nico winced at the memory of her cornering him in his kitchen just a few hours ago. 

"She was the one who told you?" He asked softly. 

Percy bit his lip. "Earlier tonight she told us about her suspicions. But...Malcolm was the one who told us the truth, when he heard what happened." 

Nico didn't know how to feel about that. But before he could really think about it, Dr.Chase stepped in, not looking as serious as he expected him to be. 

He gave both boys a tired smile and walked to the side of the cot where Percy wasn't sitting. Percy's hand slipped from the bed and he sat up straighter, looking anxious. 

"It wasn't a miscarriage." He said. "Both of the fetuses appear to be in perfect health. For now at least. The bleeding was caused by stress, you could have lost them both tonight, so I want you to take it easy for awhile." 

That was all Nico needed to hear before he started crying in relief. Percy got up and hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets on knees and grovels for forgiveness* 
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me almost half a damn year for me to update this. But the lady semester of school was really hard for me and I didn't have a lot of time to write. But I'm on break now so I will try to update more often.

**Author's Note:**

> so did any of you like it?


End file.
